


Following Traditions

by Alatyosi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat doesn't like keeping quiet but she'll do it, Courting Rituals, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Kara and Cat visit Argo, Kara does not like being this formal but she'll do it, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonians are stuck up snobs, until she doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatyosi/pseuds/Alatyosi
Summary: Kara takes Cat to visit Argo with news for her family there. But it's not as easy as sharing their surprise, and the time on Argo quickly turns from a vacation to something else as they struggle to balance Earth and Kryptonian traditions.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



> The prompt was "Kara takes Cat to visit Argo" and this is definitely that! But it got away from me just a bit, so have an entire saga devoted to Kara and Cat on Argo. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The chapter breaks are a little wonky since I wrote this as one big thing then decided it was too long for a single chapter, but since it's all posted together it shouldn't be too bad.

Kara takes a deep breath as she steers J’onn’s ship carefully through the shields surrounding Argo. She always feels vulnerable during this part of the journey, well aware she’s currently powerless. Even though she’s landing under her own power, she can still remember her first landing on Earth. 

She’d never been allowed in the cockpit of their ships for any other landings, so the first time she actually saw one it was more crash than anything else. Not the most comforting memory of her formative years by any means. Even the yellow sun bracelet on her wrist doesn’t do much to reassure her, knowing it will take a second to charge and will only bring her to half-power at most. Helpful in an emergency, yes, but not enough to settle her nerves.

But this time she shrugs it off quickly, knowing Cat has to feel it far more than she does. At least Kara has plenty of safe landings after that one, and even the crash wasn’t terrible if she thinks about it objectively. Cat only has stories and her own imagination. A very vivid imagination.

Not to mention this is her first time meeting the family, as it were. Sure, she’d managed to quickly charm both Alex and Eliza, at least after a few very honest conversations helped along with good food and even better alcohol.

This, this is very different.

Technically, Cat is here as an unofficial envoy from Earth to open diplomatic ties with Argo and the Kryptonians. Technically. But in effect, she has no power. No ability to negotiate. Nothing more than a friendship with a former president of the United States and a few dozen favors owed her by the new government. Kara supposes she should count herself lucky that the truth about Lex’s actions brought on a wave of regret from the country, enough to shame the government and most citizens into rushing pro-alien legislation through in hopes of pretending the whole thing never happened. It certainly made taking her fiancee to Argo a lot easier.

“You okay?” she asks as all that runs through her mind, not taking her focus off the landing cycle despite it being automated. The second she looks away from the screens Kara knows Cat will panic, and she’s determined that isn’t going to happen. Not when Cat needs to look fully composed the second they step off the ship. The walls and masks are familiar to Kara, and for all their work tearing them down so Cat can let her in, Kara knows they’re important to her for this. In such an unfamiliar setting, one in which she’s literally the alien, Cat needs her control.

“I’m fine.” The words are clipped, too short to be completely steady. And Kara knows that Cat’s eyes are clenched shut and her hands are gripping the seat hard enough to leave temporary indentations even if she can’t look. For a woman with an adventurous streak to rival Kara’s, she sure has a major fear of heights and flying.

Still, the fact she can get the words out at all is a good sign, and Kara feels the tension around her chest lessen the slightest bit. She still hates landings, but at least they’re almost done and they can finally get off this ship. 

A few short moments later and they’re settling onto the landing area, newly built and clearly marked for Kara. Much better than the first few times she visited, and just in time. Kara might be mostly fine trekking through a field of mud, but Cat wouldn’t. Not even in the comfortable (but still expensive) sneakers Kara persuaded her to wear for the trip, remembering those fields. 

“Thank you.” 

Kara barely hears at first, still adjusting to her lack of powers and distracted by getting the ship shut down. But when the words register she stops with a final flick of a switch, turning in her seat as best she can to face Cat.

“You never have to thank me for keeping you safe, you know that,” she says, reaching for Cat’s closest hand and bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss.

“Not just for the landing,” Cat corrects. “For bringing me here in the first place, for keeping me distracted through hours of literal empty space when the awe started to fade. For sharing this part of your life with me. For everything except convincing me to wear sneakers to meet the leader of a nation.”

Kara can’t keep her laugh buried at that and doesn’t even try. It earns her a glare from Cat, but she knows very well that it’s just for show. She can see the mirth dancing around Cat’s lips, and if there weren’t a dozen Kryptonians waiting for them, she’d lean in to kiss the glare away.

But that would be a grave breach of protocol, protocol already strained by her asking Cat to marry her in the first place. There were rules, and traditions governing Kryptonian marriages, and the main one was a requirement that the elders of your House had to approve all bondings before a formal agreement was reached. 

Kara remembers the traditions, of course. She’d been raised with them, even sat in on a few of the negotiations once she was old enough. And she definitely remembers the furor when her uncle Jor-El broke with tradition completely to marry Lara without so much as an indication to the elders he was interested in her.

She remembers all that, but in the moment she hadn’t cared. Not when they’d been dating for months, and Kara felt happier than she could ever remember. They’d wasted enough time circling around the issue, going their separate ways only to come crashing back into each other’s orbit, and Kara wasn’t interested in wasting any more. So she’d asked.

And surprisingly, Cat had said yes. That same night, no need to think about it or discuss it with Carter (though, of course, Kara asked him ahead of time). As soon as the shock wore off and Cat could find words again, she’d said yes.

It wasn’t until they told Eliza and she’d asked how Alura reacted that Kara thought about the traditions. Diminished as the Kryptonians are these days, she knows it’s made the Council cling tightly to the past. She remembers the fights and arguments as they asked for aid, the resistance to anything that could be considered change. Even Alura wasn’t immune, though she’d been more willing to help than the others. Kara supposes it comes from marrying into the House of El, rogues and renegades that they are.

“They won’t know the first thing about Earth fashion,” Kara points out instead of closing the distance between them, waving her hand down at her Supergirl uniform. “You think this is normal Kryptonian wear? I guarantee my mother has new clothes laid out, ready for me the second we get to her house. If our launch wasn’t semi-public, I wouldn’t even show up in this. No one will notice your shoes; I guarantee that.”

Cat nods rather than arguing, undoubtedly remembering everything Kara pointed out the first time they’d gone over this. “I’ll still be back in my heels the moment it’s possible,” she says instead, reminding Kara of their deal.

“And out of them the second you’re in private?”

Okay, so Kara might be pushing the teasing a bit, but she can’t help it when she can tell it helps ease Cat’s lingering unease. These last few moments alone are the only real privacy they’ll have until heading back to Earth, and Kara is determined to stretch them as long as Cat needs.

Exactly as expected, this time the glare is a little more real, though still safely in the realm of gentle play. “Why don’t we just get the inevitably awkward introductions out of the way?” Cat says instead of continuing the banter. It’s enough of a sign she’s ready for Kara, and without another word she finishes the last bit of the landing process to fully shut the ship down.

Then it’s just a matter of popping the hatches and hopping out, using the movement to settle into the different gravity. She always needs a minute or two to regain her equilibrium, and she makes a note to cross the landing field slowly to give Cat the same chance.

It has the added benefit of being sedate and proper, and giving Kara time to push a wave of emotions down as the scents reach her. Even after more than a decade on Earth, there’s nothing that screams home more than the smells of Argo. The gentle perfume of flowers in the distance, the slight tang in the air that she’s only found on Krypton. More than anything else, the smells tell Kara this is her home, the first place she called that in the universe. She has more now, but this is where she was born. This very land, even if it’s only a pale shadow of her planet.

“Kara Zor-El, welcome home,” Alura says in greeting once they’ve closed the distance, and Kara gives the required half-bow of greeting, feeling Cat do the same next to her. Cat’s bow is slightly deeper, a fact she’d chafed at while Kara taught her the proper motions. At least with practice and Cat’s legendary self-control, there’s no sign of her annoyance in the movement, nothing for the Council to take issue with. It’s the perfect, practiced movement of a House just beneath the House of El, and Kara picked it deliberately.

She knows the Council doesn’t think much of Earth, and granting any status to a human is likely difficult for them to consider. But by following Kryptonian custom and proclaiming her status without a word, they have no argument. Not without disagreeing with Kara and her House, especially once Alura inclines her head slightly to acknowledge their greeting.

It’s a victory, however small. Kara hopes it’s the first of many for the trip.

“Thank you, Mother,” Kara says as she straightens, keeping the formal tone despite her growing desire to push protocol aside and pull Alura in for a hug. “And may I present Catherine Grant, an envoy from the planet Earth to Argo, here on a mission to extend the hand of friendship between our worlds.” 

And to get your blessing on our engagement, Kara doesn’t add, though she knows Cat is thinking it right along with her. She can see all the little signs of Cat’s nerves, so much stronger now that they’re interacting with Alura and the Council. She looks utterly composed to anyone else, but it’s that very level of composure that tells Kara everything she needs to know. Cat is in rigid control of herself to avoid giving anything away, not even looking around the scenery to take in an entirely new planet.

“The Council welcomes you, Catherine Grant. As we welcome the offer of friendship and look forward to exploring what such an offer will bring to our cultures.”

Cat’s response is carefully scripted, and Kara tunes it out to focus on her mother. Was there hesitation in her greeting, or is Kara just imagining it? And the rest of the Council, what are they thinking? None are masters of hiding what they’re feeling, not the way Cat and Earth politicians are. They’re too used to their power, secure in the positions inherited through their Houses. 

Right now Kara can spot mild distaste on several faces, but nothing too overt. Just the usual Kryptonian superiority, particularly towards a planet like Earth that’s so far behind Krypton in terms of technology. It’s an arrogance Kara knows well, and one she still struggles to overcome at times. It’s a shameful, dark part of her being and one she keeps well under control.

Soon enough, they’re heading for Alura’s dwelling to change before the formal dinner planned for that evening, and Kara feels her tension spike. They’d agreed to tell Alura the first day, before any planned events, so she didn’t feel left in the dark. 

Now, though, Kara doubts that decision. Maybe they should wait. Maybe they should wait long enough for Kara to see her family and their little scrap of her world. Then they can tell Alura in a few days, after they’ve settled in and rested from the journey here.

“I set you up in your usual room,” Alura says to Kara as they walk in, waving to her right. “Catherine, I’m afraid we don’t have much in the way of dignitary housing, but Kara assured me you’d be happy enough staying here. I remember how overwhelming my first time on another planet was, and I’m sure you will feel more comfortable near Kara while you’re getting familiar with Argo. I have another guest room down the left hallway you can use. It’s a bit small, but perfectly adequate until we can find better accommodations for you.”

Kara can recognize an opening when she sees one, but she freezes up at the thought of actually opening her mouth. Only Cat’s pointed and slightly pleading look overcomes the reluctance, as Kara remembers all the points in favor of telling Alura immediately.

“Actually, Mother, I think Cat would appreciate staying here.” Kara can tell Alura doesn’t understand the vague statement, and mentally smacks herself for thinking such a bland statement would be enough. Time to find some Supergirl bravery, then. “In fact, I think Cat would like to stay here, with me. Like I stay with her on Earth.”

Still understated, still clinging to some level of Kryptonian subtlety, but open enough Kara’s sure her mother will understand. For all of Krypton’s strict guidelines for relationships and bondings, they aren’t so sheltered as to miss the obvious connotations of that statement.

From the shocked look on Alura’s face, Kara knows the meaning was understood, and she braces for a reaction, reaching out for Cat’s hand as she does. It’s a comforting familiarity, and she soaks it in while waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

One breath. Two. Then, “You are courting?”

Kara can practically feel Cat’s struggle to keep from rolling her eyes at the, to her, antiquated description of dating. Even after Kara’d explained the differences and nuances, Cat hated the way it sounded. She’d made a career out of being on the cutting edge, and using ‘courting’ to describe their relationship rankled. 

Still, they’d planned for this. And even if Kara knows Cat well enough to spot the irritation, she’s the only one. Cat is too skilled to give away a minor emotion so easily.

“Not  _ courting _ , exactly,” Kara says, building up the courage to explain. They’d agreed she’s the one who needs to speak, if only to avoid Cat openly showing her personal distaste for customs she finds unnecessarily restrictive. She could respect them in the abstract, but the thought of abiding by them herself was a struggle. Even for Kara. “We followed Earth traditions, rather than Kryptonian.”

“Such as?”

Kara isn’t sure if this is going better or worse than she’d imagined. Alura, like Cat, is a master of giving away nothing more than she intends. It’s a skill every senior Kryptonian learns, how to hide your true emotions behind a mask of imperturbable indifference.

Striving to imitate the reserved expression, Kara continues. “We saw each other on several occasions each month, for roughly one Earth year. By the end of that year, I was at her apartment often enough that she invited me to move in. Shortly after that, I asked her to marry me. And now, we’re here so she can meet you and see Argo for herself.”

Reserved or not, Kara can tell the news isn’t going over well. She knows Alura’s ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look even after decades of missing it, and it’s there in full force behind the remnants of the expressionless mask. She just has to hope that despite the disappointment, things settle eventually and Alura forgives them. Otherwise, this visit could get very awkward, very quickly.

_ ::You asked this woman to bond with you without the consent of your House?::  _ Alura says, switching to Kryptonian.  _ ::Do you not remember how close Jor-El came to being cast out? Kal-El had an excuse, not knowing Argo and his people survived, but you, my daughter, you’ve visited before. You know how to contact us, and yet we heard not a word of this?:: _

Alura’s voice remains level despite the condemnation of her words, and Kara hopes that the switch to Kryptonian is enough to throw Cat off. She’d taught her a little bit, but surely not enough to be conversational, right?

_ ::Kara is her own woman:: _ Cat says in the same language, dashing that hope before it can grow too strong. It’s stilted, and Kara knows it’s likely Cat missed some of Alura’s words, but it’s clear she caught the gist.  _ ::She is a child of Krypton, but also of Earth.:: _

The shock at hearing a human speak Kryptonian is enough to break through Alura’s reserve, if only for a split second before she recovers. “I didn’t realize you spoke Kryptonian.”

She doesn’t offer an apology for the blatant attempt to shut Cat out of the conversation, and Kara knows Cat spots the omission. It’s a calculated offense, and Cat’s reaction will likely make or break any chance of earning Alura’s acceptance of their relationship.

“I dated and agreed to marry a woman who comes from a planet that no longer exists, and a culture alien to my own. We may have followed Earth traditions through our relationship, but that doesn’t mean I can ignore the traditions that shaped her life. That includes learning the language of her first home.”

The response is measured, carefully worded, with just enough bite to show Cat saw Alura’s offense without escalating into an open argument. Far more reserved than Kara knows she’d prefer, but the perfect balance of respect and defiance. It might not be enough to win Alura’s approval, but neither is it enough to earn her anger.

There’s a moment of quiet while Alura thinks, and Kara squeezes Cat’s hand while they wait for her response. The possibility of being sent back to Earth immediately isn’t impossible, Kara knows how tightly the Council holds to their traditions. Even Alura isn’t immune, and showing up on Argo already engaged before even telling Alura they’re dating is a slap in the face to those traditions. It wouldn’t be unheard of to be cast out of the house or the city over such implied disrespect.

Kara’s hoping, much as she also hates it, that her usual absence wins her some leeway. She knows how deeply Alura regrets sending her to Earth with Kal-El, how much the years of distance hurt them both. They’d each thought the other dead for decades with no way to prove or disprove it. And as much as the pain absolutely sucked, Kara hopes it makes Alura hesitate to kick her out now.

“I have my reservations,” she says eventually, looking between them with a glance at their joined hands. “I am not happy that I’m only hearing of this now, after you’ve already agreed to bond. And I’m not happy that you underwent none of the traditional tests of compatibility so that I know the bond will be true, even without my blessing. But I can see you two do care for each other, and that above all is what I wanted for my daughter.”

Kara lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, feeling Cat gripping her hand tightly enough to hurt. This is about the best reaction they’d thought possible when planning out the trip.

“However.” Alura isn’t done yet, and Kara freezes as she continues. “The Council will not accept your union without my blessing, and I cannot give my blessing outside of our traditions. While you will always be my daughter, and always be welcome in my home, I cannot say the same for the Council. They could insist you leave, and that we have no contact with Earth. Not even with Kal-El, using your relationship as a sign Earth corrupts our children away from the way of life we’ve always known.”

The words are harsh, no matter how gently Alura speaks them. And even softly, they sting. Kara knows her traditions and her mother well enough to know the Council isn’t alone in their thinking. If it were anyone else coming to Alura with this request, they’d be sent packing. Kara knows that, even if she’d hoped otherwise.

“Do you have a suggestion?”

Kara knows her mother wouldn’t bring it up unless she did. But there are more traditions on Krypton than just around marriage, which means it’s Kara’s turn to take the step forward. Alura posed the issue, now Kara has to make the request for assistance. However informal it might be, this conversation is as much a political dance as any council meeting. Only the stakes differ.

To brush off or slip into an informal manner with the Council would be disastrous. Even such a simple request for help as asking if Alura has a suggestion would be three times as long, at a minimum. At least here she can get right to the point. Or at least as right to the point as any Kryptonian conversation can get.

Alura nods once, some of the tension bleeding from her frame as Kara follows the proper formula for the discussion. She obviously hadn’t been sure Kara would, not that Kara blames her for that. After something as big as skipping the entire courting process, a lack of Kryptonian conversational niceties would be nothing.

“I believe the easiest way to persuade the council is to simply observe the traditions now.”

Silence follows Alura’s words, as Cat tries to remember everything Kara told her about Kryptonian courting traditions, and Kara tries to wrap her head around the idea of Cat actually following them. Restrictive and formal, they’re nothing like the easy relationship they’ve fallen into over the last year. Designed more to ensure basic compatibility and a strong joining of two Houses, the courting couple’s needs and desires weren’t always high on the list of considerations. 

Still, she has to admit the idea has merit. Even if the Council knows they’ve been dating on Earth, they can spin it as following Earth and Kryptonian traditions. They won’t like knowing Earth came first, but it can be explained away easily enough. After all, they were on Earth to begin with, not Argo. And Cat, while proclaimed and accepted as being slightly beneath the House of El in standing, is the older in the relationship. On Krypton, that matters in a match and would account for following her traditions first.

Cat, surprisingly, is the first to speak. “If it means a greater chance of acceptance from the Council, I’m not wholly opposed to the idea. How long would it take?” Kara’s so thrown by Cat’s tentative agreement that she almost misses Alura’s response, only tuning back in when Cat reacts. “Six months?!”

And oh, that’s a warning tone. That is most definitely a warning tone, one Kara knows far too well from too many board meetings. Cat is not happy with the response, and Kara really can’t blame her. They’d promised Carter they’d be gone for two weeks, though Cat had added a caveat that they might need a few extra days. She’d seen how excited Kara got as their departure grew closer, and knew two weeks might not be enough.

But at the same time, Cat’s still a mother, and her son was still worried at the thought of his mother being so far away. She couldn’t push it too much without disappointing him. And Kara understood that completely. She would never want to hurt Carter either, not when there’s always a chance for another trip later. 

Kara might miss Argo and her family, but she knows she has responsibilities and family back on Earth as well. A two-week visit, knowing she can return fairly soon, is enough for her. Or at least she can be satisfied with it, even if it can’t fully ease the longing for the first home she’d known.

“Mother,” Kara starts carefully, squeezing Cat’s hand slightly to keep her from exploding, “aren’t a lot of the steps in Kryptonian courting more formalities than anything else? Or not applicable to a human/Kryptonian joining? Surely we can cut down on the timing.”

Alura wants to argue, Kara can see it. But there’s no arguing with Kara’s point. One of the longest steps of a traditional Kryptonian courting is allowing historians to search the entire archives for any possible disagreements between the joining Houses. It took a full month, even for Houses that had bonded before. But Kara knows that’s mostly an excuse to reexamine family histories and share the ancient stories with the bonding couple. 

It could be nice for Cat to know her history, but they can do that another time. On Earth, even, if Alura will give Kara a crystal with the histories. There’s no reason to spend a full month on Argo to do it, not when Cat promised Carter she’d be back long before that.

“I suppose we could...expedite some of the steps,” Alura allows. “But there is a great deal of tradition inherent in the process. We cannot ignore everything simply because you find the timing inconvenient.”

Taking a deep breath and trying not to grimace, Kara lets herself fall into a more Kryptonian frame of mind than usual. She’s been on Earth long enough to push down a lot of the formality and restrictions, but they’re still there, in the core of who she is.

“Not inconvenient, Mother. You heard Cat, she’s not opposed to following the process. But we don’t have the freedom to spend six months on Argo, not when we both have responsibilities on Earth.” With that, Kara gestures down at the super suit she’s still wearing. She’ll be out of it soon enough if Alura has anything to say about it, but for now, it makes a good visual reminder of what she’s left behind for this trip.

“We can give you three weeks, but that’s it,” Cat says firmly, though she’s calmed down enough Kara doesn’t worry about what she’ll say next. “Two would be better, and is what my son is expecting.”

From the way Alura pales slightly, Kara knows she’ll be hearing about that later. Not only was she dating (and engaged) to a human without so much as letting Alura know she was interested in a relationship, the woman she’s engaged to has a child. Not at all traditional for Kryptonian bondings, and probably a stumbling step for the Council. 

It probably isn’t going over well with Alura now, but Kara isn’t going to back down. Not when Carter is the closest thing she’ll have to a child of her own at this point. Maybe somewhere down the line there are more options, but they haven’t talked about it much. And while they’ve talked about and worked through the age difference for their relationship, that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be a big deal when it comes to having children. And for now, Carter is enough.

Proving her worth as a skilled arbiter and diplomat, Alura wisely doesn’t press the subject just yet. “Why don’t we all freshen up and change for dinner? I am sure we can come up with a plan to balance our traditions and time constraints then, and I am sure you must both be tired.”

Kara knows it’s as much about getting her alone to talk as it is giving them a chance to change, but there isn’t much she can do about that now. They’ll have to split up for a bit, hopefully giving Kara time to talk Alura into going along with a much-quickened courting process. Cat will be left on her own for a bit, but Kara knows she’ll love the bathing rooms here. That should distract her long enough for Kara to have a good conversation with her mother.

A quick glance between them is enough to convey all of that, and Kara spots Alura in the corner of her eye, watching them closely. She’s clearly evaluating, and if the hint of surprise Kara sees is any sign, she hadn’t expected them to be so close.

But it isn’t the time to say anything and push, so with a quick kiss (probably ill-advised, but Kara hasn’t been able to kiss Cat in far too long now), they head down their separate hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, in Kara’s room there’s a simple blue dress laid out for her, with her House crest subtly detailed on the chest. It looks like home, and Kara doesn’t hesitate before stripping off her suit and slipping into the dress. More modest by far than she’s used to, it nevertheless feels right as it settles into place. She’s never quite forgotten Kryptonian fashion, though she’s done a good job of adapting to her new planet over the years. Especially once Cat decided to make some changes to her wardrobe.

“Kara?”

The knock and soft voice come just as Kara expected them, and she opens the door for her mother after barely a second for one last deep breath to prepare. They’d known this was coming, long before landing on Argo. Kara is prepared for almost anything, and the worst is really out of the way already. They’ve already told Alura they’re together and engaged.

“Oh, it is so good to see you in proper Kryptonian clothing,” Alura says with a smile as she enters the room. “I know Earth has different fashions, but when I see you like this, it almost feels like you’ve been here the whole time.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Kara decides to sidestep that entire minefield of issues. They’ve discussed it a few times, but it’s hard for them both to find words that explain what they felt about those old decisions and their consequences. Better to leave the past in the past.

“It’s wonderful to be back on Argo, Mother. I miss it when I can’t get out here often enough.”

“Kara,” Alura starts hesitantly, and all at once, Kara knows she can’t let her finish that sentence. For all that interrupting an elder is one of the biggest signs of disrespect in Kryptonian culture, she cannot let Alura set the tone for this conversation.

“I’m sure, Mother,” she says as Alura pauses for breath, answering what she knows would be the first question. “I love her, and she loves me. We’ve been through so much together, and we’ve already started building a life together on Earth. But she knows how important Argo and my family here is to me. We want to build something here, too.”

The raw emotion Kara isn’t even trying to hide helps, and she can see Alura soften, just the slightest bit. She knows from Cat that your child’s happiness is the most important thing to a mother, no matter what other considerations there might be. And for Alura, having missed so many years already, it’s even more important. If Cat can make Kara this happy, then that will help with a lot of her objections.

“I believe you, and I can see how much she loves you. But Kara, I have to ask, I have to be sure. If I am to give my blessing and argue for you before the Council, I have to know. Catherine has a child already. That is no small issue for the Council, and I know you’ll know that. They will argue, more than I think you’re expecting.”

“Then let them argue! Let them fight us! I’ve faced greater opponents than them, and you know it. I want Argo to still be my home, you know I do. But not at the expense of who I am. Earth changed me; we both know that. I’m not the same Kara Zor-El I would be if I’d stayed, and the Kara I am is in love with Cat. And yes, I want to be respectful of Kryptonian traditions; we both do. But not if it means allowing the Council to decide something we already know. We want your blessing, and the Council’s too if they’ll give it. But that doesn’t mean we’re asking permission.”

Even out of her suit and in the more subdued outfit, Kara still paces with an air of command, an edge to her posture. It’s the walk of a fighter, ready to spring into action. She can’t relax into anything calmer. She’s seen too much, been through too much, to ever lose that economy of motion. She doesn’t fit on Argo, not long-term. It’s why she won’t move back, won’t spend more than a few weeks at a time here. It’s her home, it always will be, but that doesn’t make it  _ home.  _ These days, that distinction is left to the apartment she shares with Cat.

A quick glance over at Alura is enough for Kara to see her words have made an impact. It’s clear in the way Alura smiles at her, a smile tinged with sadness. She can’t tell if it’s in response to her posture, words, or both, but she can see it all the same. She’s won this argument. Now she just has to convince the Council of the same thing, which will be harder than it sounds.

“I am glad you found someone worth fighting for, and you shall have my blessing. Over dinner, we can discuss the best way to navigate Kryptonian traditions in the timeframe available.”

Kara nods, returning the smile as she steps closer to her mother, pulling her in for a hug. No matter how many times she visits Argo, Kara thinks she’ll never get over this feeling. Having her mother so close, being held in the loving arms she’d missed so many times growing up. Even if most adults on Krypton are more reserved with their displays of affection, Kara doesn’t care. She missed decades of hugs from her mother. She isn’t going to miss them now just because of someone else’s idea of propriety.

With that out of the way, Kara follows back out to the main room, wondering if Cat is finished yet. While she can shower and change in under 10 minutes if need be, they’d just finished a long trip, and it was clear to them both that Alura wanted to talk with her daughter alone. So it wouldn’t surprise Kara if Cat took three times that long to freshen up.

Sure enough, the main living areas are still deserted, and Kara follows her mother into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. There are dozens of Kryptonian recipes Kara only vaguely remembers, and every time she visits Argo she makes it a point to learn at least one of them. Finding proper substitutes back in National City can be a challenge, but she’s managed a few so far. They help with her homesickness and longing for her childhood home when it gets strong, and has been a great help in preparing Cat for their time here. Kara even sent over a list of the recipes that went over best along with her list of ingredients not safe for human consumption.

Tonight is one of Cat’s favorites, and one of Kara’s too. She can never get it quite right on Earth. The spices are too different, it’s always missing something. It’ll be good to show Cat what it’s supposed to taste like.

After the earlier double-check of Kara’s feelings for Cat, they don’t talk about much during the meal prep. Light subjects only, an unspoken agreement between them to put off the heavier talk until Cat joins them and they can put a full plan together.

They’ve just finished the last touches when Cat appears, hair still damp from the bath or shower Kara knows she’d taken. The bathing rooms on Argo really are amazing, luxurious in a way not even the fanciest bathrooms on Earth can match. 

“I see dinner is ready,” she says as she enters, already grabbing the pile of plates waiting to head to the table. Kara’d spent a few hours explaining how Kryptonian meals worked, and what’s expected of everyone. Since Kara and Alura prepared the meal, it falls to Cat to set the table.

She can tell that the unspoken and easy understanding impresses Alura, and Kara counts it as another win for their side. If they can truly convince Alura that Cat is good for her, then that’s half the problem sorted before anything else can come up. And that’s not a small accomplishment, given how stubborn Kryptonians can be.

Once the table is set they settle in, and Cat effortlessly guides the conversation through lighter subjects. She asks about Argo, about how the city is handling things and how they’re growing. What jobs are available and how the schools have recovered over the decades. She’s an easy conversationalist, especially when she sets aside her Earth persona of Cat Grant, CEO and later Press Secretary, an impressive woman whose entire life is about impressing and being impressed. It’s much easier to like Cat, Carter’s mother and Kara’s fiance.

After dinner, they head to the sitting room for the real conversation. Now that they’ve had a meal together, it’s time to decide what can and can’t be accomplished in the next two weeks. And whether it will be enough for the Council.


	4. Chapter 4

“Starting with a search of the histories is traditional,” Alura insists when Kara starts there. It’s one of the longest steps in the usual courting process, and the first. If the historians don’t agree to a match, there’s no point in moving forward and making their case to the Council.

Trying not to sigh in open frustration, Kara leans forward and keeps her voice even. “I know it’s traditional, Mother, but there are no humans in the histories. There is nothing for the historians to find to show our families are or aren’t compatible, and spending a month on that is time we don’t have.”

“What if we spend a day reading the history of the House of El?” Cat offers, unknowingly opening up an entirely different issue.

“You should be spending a month learning the histories, not just a day.”

“We don’t have a month,” Kara says again, already feeling like that will be her most spoken sentence during this whole thing. “We have two weeks. And we’re already engaged on Earth, following Earth traditions. Following Kryptonian traditions is a courtesy to my family and the Council, that’s all.”

Alura isn’t happy with that, but she’s a diplomat. She knows the value of compromise, no matter how stubborn she’d rather be. “At least three days on the histories, then. Four would be better, and five would be best.”

“We can set aside three days,” Cat agrees before Kara can say anything. She’s taken to the role of mediator well, other than when she accidentally brings up unrelated issues. “If there’s time left over, we can add a day or two to that.”

“Very well,” Alura agrees reluctantly. “But I still believe the historians should have their chance to search the histories. It’s the beginning of every Kryptonian courting.”

“What if we let the historians have the day, the day we address the Council. That follows tradition, and we’ll have their findings as support in the evening when we ask for their blessing.”

It’s not ideal, but it’s the best they can do without totally upsetting everyone involved, and Alura agrees to that as well. Besides, it’s not like they’ll be able to do much that day anyway, not without speaking to the Council. If they go ahead with any of the other steps before they’ve gotten that done, the Council could withhold their blessing out of sheer spite. Kara wouldn’t put it past them, and she knows it’ll be hard enough to get their blessing as it is.

“Once we’ve addressed the Council, we can spend the next three days on the histories,” Kara says, thinking through the traditional courting steps. “Then we’ll recite a few before the historians to show our understanding of Kryptonian history.”

“You could also sit the examinations that day. It’s out of order, but not unheard of. And this is already barely traditional as it is.”

“Wait, there are tests?” Cat asks, looking between them in surprise. “What kind of tests, and why?”

“Most Kryptonians marry soon after finishing their schooling,” Kara explains. “We marry young, and our scores on the examinations help set the family’s standing within the House, and the House’s standing within society. Mother, are the examinations really needed, since we’ll be on Earth more than Krypton? The Council could use our scores to bring down your standing, and I know you have a few enemies among the Councillors.”

Alura sits back in her chair as she considers the issue, leaving Kara and Cat to sit in silence while she thinks. “You have a point, Kara, but they could also use your lack of ranking against me. We can argue that Cat is exempt from the examinations, given she did not attend school on Krypton, but I believe you should sit them regardless.”

Kara sighs but nods her agreement. She might not have finished her schooling on Krypton, but it was a near thing. And with her near-photographic memory, she shouldn’t do too badly. A quick study of what she’d learned as a child, and that will have to work. “Just make sure they don’t average my scores with Cat’s, since she won’t have an actual score.”

Alura nods, the look on her face clearly saying she’d already thought of that. It’s a dirty trick, but if they don’t make it clear ahead of time, the Council would be within their rights to do so. And that would hurt more than missing the tests altogether. A score that low would be a disaster for the House of El’s standing.

“After the examinations, you’ll have to present the scoring and certification of your knowledge to the Council. You could do so at the same time you present them with the meal.”

“The meal?” Cat asks, looking like she’d like to be taking notes on all of this. Kara will have to write out the discussion for her later, perhaps in their special shorthand from her time as Cat’s assistant so no one else can read it at a glance.

“We have to prepare a meal together and serve it to the Council. It’s one of the tests to show we can work together,” Kara explains. She’s not too worried about that, Cat is an amazing cook, and Kara’s been learning the Kryptonian recipes every chance she gets. Their meal should be well above the Council’s expectations.

“That will take most of the first week here,” Alura says as they add up the days. “Rushed, but doable. That leaves a week for the weaving of your tapestry and the writing of your family’s dedication to Rao. The other items can be simplified and fit into the time available.”

Kara nods, but Cat looks doubtful. “We have to weave a tapestry in a week? How long do they usually take here, because weaving something that big by hand on Earth can take months.”

“The tapestry I wove with Zor-El took three months to complete, but we were in no rush.” Alura looks wistful at the memories, and Kara wishes they had time to hear the full story again. It was always one of her favorites as a child, hearing how her mother and father would spend hours together in the weaving room, passing thread back and forth as they talked about everything and anything. Their plans for the first five years of their bonding, as presented to the Council at the end of their courting. Their hopes for their careers, what they hoped for in a child.

They could have finished in a week, but they stretched it those three months to spend time together, learning about each other. It was believed that the longer the weaving took, the better a bonding would be. And if not for the shortened courting process now, Kara would easily take that long with Cat.

But they’ve been through one ‘courting’ already, and not even the Council can argue that. There might be comments and rumors, but the House of El is used to those. Their family has always been a little strange, and Kara isn’t exactly bucking that tradition. Not when she shows up on Argo every time wearing what is, to Kryptonians, horribly immodest and strange clothing. No, that particular ship has definitely already sailed.

No, much as Kara would love the same story as her parents, it’s not really needed for them. Not when they’ve already got stories upon stories of sitting on the balcony for hours, looking up at the stars and sharing their lives. They’ve put in the time. Months spent weaving won’t change that.

“We can definitely finish in a month,” Kara reassures Cat when it looks like Alura’s answer is about to set her off. “The months it usually takes are more because couples spend time talking and learning about each other. It’s a sign of a good bonding when you can stretch the task out that long.”

The way Cat looks at her then, it’s clear she understands everything Kara is and isn’t saying. The extra time definitely isn’t needed for them, not when they’ve hit this level of awareness for the other. So they’ll weave a tapestry and go through the motions, each knowing it’s more of a formality than anything else. Though Kara will be glad to have her own symbol of Rao for their home. It’ll be a touchstone back to Argo during the months she can’t come to visit.

“So then, those are the main things, and we can fit the others around them?”

“There may be a few smaller ceremonies the Council asks for, but they should go quickly,” Alura promises. “The fact you’re agreeing to any Kryptonian traditions will go a long way, and I’m sure we can keep to the schedule your son requested.”

Alura’s voice hitches just slightly at the mention of Carter, and Cat sends Kara a sharp glance. She’d caught it too, and that will be fun to explain later. Kara’s not looking forward to that. She loves Carter as if he were her own son, even if that’s not exactly her place in his life. And Cat knows that. But it’ll be hard to defend the Kryptonian view that once a couple has a child, dissolving the bond is impossible. Separation is allowed, but not full dissolution. And to marry someone who isn’t bonded but has a child? It’s unheard of.

Still, Kara’s done a lot of things that are unheard of by Kryptonian standards. She’s not going to let a little thing like archaic attitudes stand in her way. Not on something this important.

“The only remaining issue will be your housing,” Alura says after a moment, looking between them. “I know Kara requested Cat stay here, but traditionally courting couples are not allowed to be alone together, and physical contact is strongly discouraged. As I have my priorities with the Council and leading the city, having you both under this roof would make chaperoning you impossible.”

“I’m not leaving Kara,” Cat says, putting her foot down. “You can put us in separate rooms if you insist, but I’m not leaving her side.”

“And I’m not leaving Cat’s,” Kara agrees. “Not when she’s on a strange planet for the first time. She may speak some Kryptonian, and she might know some of our customs, but she’s not ready to deal with a strange planet by herself.”

Unspoken between them both are the memories of too many close calls from Earth. Cat was a target as much as Supergirl, that’s impossible to deny. And given the strong need to keep Kara’s identities separate, she can’t be at Cat’s side all the time. Sometimes she has to balance the needs of the city against the needs of her family.

Alura looks between them a few times, taking in their determination. She seems ready to argue, but she’s a smart woman. She knows when it won’t do any good. “Very well, but I must insist on separate rooms. And if you two could explore the city or take care of your courting obligations while I’m gone, that would help. It would greatly limit the time you spend alone.”

Kara doesn’t much like the restriction, but she can’t really blame her mother. They’re already bending the rules beyond what most people could expect. So, much as Kara hates the thought of two weeks without Cat sleeping beside her (among other things), she won’t argue. Better to deal with the discomfort than have the Council try to ban her from Argo entirely. Kara’s not sure they’d succeed, but she knows it’d be closer than she’d like. This is still her home, and she doesn’t want to risk it.

Cat’s face says very clearly she doesn’t like it either, but she’d agreed to follow Kara’s lead while they’re here. A reluctant agreement, to be sure, but once Cat gives her word, she sticks to it. Not even her usual reluctance to stick to the shadows can shift that.

With most of their negotiations out of the way, the conversation quickly winds down as the effects of the long day set in. Argo time lines up fairly well with National City time so there’s no extreme jet lag there, but it was still a long day of travel followed by an emotional evening. Sleep will be welcome for Kara and Cat both, and no doubt for Alura as well.

Crossing the room to Cat’s side, Kara ignores Alura’s glare to give her fiancee a goodnight kiss. She knows it’s not traditional, is in fact the opposite of traditional. But she’s giving up at least two weeks of sharing a bed with Cat. She’s not giving up two weeks of any contact at all.

Once the kiss ends, Kara turns to her mother with a defiant look on her face. “We’ll behave in public, and we’ll stay in our separate rooms. But I’m not going to stop kissing her entirely for two weeks.”

She really should start keeping track of how many near arguments they have, Kara thinks as she watches Alura give a grudging nod their way. She can’t keep counting on Alura’s desire to have her near to outweigh everything else. Sooner or later, it won’t be enough, and they’ll have a real argument on their hands.

But for now, her luck holds. Reluctant as it is, they can break the ‘no contact’ rule of Kryptonian courting while safely ensconced in Alura’s dwelling where no one can see. Outside the doors, that won’t be the case, but at least this way they have a good morning and good night kiss to tide them over.

Heading down the hallway to go to bed, Kara stops her mother before they can turn into their own rooms. “Thank you, Mother. I know it’s not easy, dealing with such a surprise.”

Alura cuts her off before she can say more, shaking her head and pulling Kara in for a hug. “It’s a challenge, perhaps, but it’s the easiest thing for me to see you happy. And you were right, you are sure about this. You love her very much, and she loves you. I promise I will do everything I can to help with the Council.”

Kara has to close her eyes against the tears that threaten, holding Alura tight for a few long moments before she can let go. She’s missed this. She doesn’t let herself feel how much while she’s on Earth, but she has. And for the next two weeks, she isn’t going to take any of this for granted.


	5. Chapter 5

As she shows Cat around Argo the next day, Kara is careful to keep her ears open for anyone who might be talking about them. She remembers what gossip was like on Krypton, and she doesn’t see any reason to think it will be different here. The speed of light has nothing on the speed of gossip, and the news a daughter of the House of El is courting a human will spread faster than usual. 

They might not know the exact second Alura informs the historians to begin their search, but it won’t take long. And the second everyone knows, their behavior will be under intense scrutiny. Even the slightest lingering touch could get back to the Council. And depending on how much the Council resists the idea of the bonding, that could be grounds for calling the whole thing off and withdrawing their support.

Still, the tour is a good idea. While still slightly tense, today Cat is relaxed enough to take in the scenery and truly appreciate that she’s on another planet, or at least what’s left of one. And as they interact with people who remember Kara from her past visits, it gives Cat a chance to practice her Kryptonian. She’s a lot better than Kara had thought, and as the day passes, she grows a lot more confident.

“I practiced with Alex a few times,” she says when Kara asks, waving like it was nothing.

But Kara knows her schedule better than anyone, even Cat. And she knows how busy Alex can be even if she doesn’t know specifics. Finding time to meet up and learn an entire language would not be easy. It’s one more sign, not that Kara needs one, of how much Cat loves her. And how dedicated she is to their relationship. It’s even more touching because this is Kara’s first language, a touchstone back to her childhood home, and a bit of her past that will be there even during the times Kara can’t sneak away to visit Argo.

If they weren’t in public, Kara would definitely kiss Cat for that.

As it is, she has to settle for a blindingly wide smile, knowing Cat understands what she can and can’t say in thanks. Honestly, for a gift like that, a kiss isn’t the only thanks Kara wants to give her. Two weeks can’t pass quickly enough at this point.

Shaking off the distracting thoughts and refocusing on the tour, Kara spots the second the gossip starts to reach the marketplace. Her dress has the House of El crest prominent on her chest, making it easy for everyone to spot her. And Cat’s outfit is clearly not Kryptonian, though it’s more modest than many of her choices back on Earth. Together, they make a distinctive sight even in the crowd.

Seeing a few people clearly talking about them in the distance, Kara is briefly tempted to use her yellow sun bracelet for a power boost so she can listen in. It would be a good indicator of how the Council is likely to react, knowing how everyone else is reacting when they think they can’t be overheard. 

But the bracelet only has a few charges, and Kara can’t justify wasting one just to eavesdrop. She may not expect trouble on this trip, but that doesn’t mean she can be complacent. Not with Cat’s safety on the line as well. She’d promised Carter she’d look after Cat, and that means being prepared for  _ anything. _

People grow a lot more guarded after the news reaches them, and it’s clear Cat picks up on it from the way her back straightens. She’s used to being the center of attention, even attention that isn’t exclusively positive. She’s a public figure. A tough crowd is a familiar sight for her.

Thankfully, her version of facing down the stares (when she can’t stare right back in challenge) is a lot like the highest levels of Kryptonian reserve. Polite, dignified, and careful with her speech, Cat slowly begins to win over most people who still dare to talk to her.

And as for the rest? Kara knows their type well enough to know they might never be won over. Krypton’s isolationist stance wasn’t an unpopular position, and that hasn’t changed with how vulnerable Argo is these days. To people like that, the only thing they’ll care about is where Cat’s from. Not what she does or who she is as a person. And all they can do to fight that attitude is prove them wrong, one day after another.

As they’re finishing dinner in one of the restaurants Kara remembers from her previous visits, the expected summons arrives. The historians have finished their abbreviated search, and are ready to present their findings to the Council.

Alura greets them outside the Council chamber, looking over their clothing carefully before nodding. Kara’d chosen one of the nicer outfits Alura kept for her on Argo, and even after a full day walking around, she still looks presentable. And Cat looks as polished as always. Not even facing down an alien attack can knock her hair out of place, so an easy day of seeing the sights doesn’t have a chance.

“Remember, speak calmly and when spoken to,” Alura reminds them as they wait for the doors to open, speaking quietly enough no one else will hear. “As the eldest member of the House of El, and the one giving my blessing for the courting and bonding, I will do most of the speaking, but the Council may have questions for you as well.”

Twin nods are all the response they can give, as the doors swing open. Protocol demands that Alura enter first, with Kara and Cat following closely behind. Normally Kara would enter just before Cat, given her status and Kryptonian citizenship, but much like the carefully choreographed bow on the landing platform, they enter together. It’s a statement of solidarity, and drives home the fact they’ve already completed one ‘courting’ phase on Earth. Anything they can do to subtly make the Council see Cat as Kara’s equal can only help their cause.

The introductions are as boring as Kara remembers, and it takes real effort to keep her face impassive through the pomp and ritual. Now that it’s not an emergency, the Council seems determined to observe every formality before getting down to the actual reason for the meeting. Not surprising, but supremely boring for anyone not actually involved.

Finally, one of the members addresses Alura. She’s not able to take her place on the Council for this, not while sponsoring the petition herself. So it falls to one of the others to take the lead. Kara recognizes the crest as the House of Ul, and if she remembers correctly, his name is San-Ul. The Ul family has loose ties to the House of El, and a history of standing behind them. His talking the lead is hopefully a good sign, a symbol of their allies offering support.

“Alura Zor-El, you come before the Council with a petition to unite two Houses,” he says, starting the official procedure to present a courting agreement. “What have the historians to say for the match?”

A young woman Kara hadn’t noticed steps forward at that, offering a deep bow before straightening. “We have searched the archive dutifully, and show no history of strife between the House of El and the House of Grant. There are no debts owed between the Houses and no vows of vengeance. In all of Krypton’s history, there are no records to show a joining of these Houses is ill-conceived.”

Kara can see a few barely concealed snorts of amusement at that, and carefully catalogs which Council members reacted. There’s no guarantee the snorts are ones of disdain and not amusement, but she can still keep track of who reacts the most to each step of the procedure. Hopefully, that will give her a good count of who is and isn’t on their side.

“Very well,” San-Ul says, nodding his thanks. “Alura Zor-El, the histories have no argument with your petition. But I understand you wish to alter the traditional format of the courting process?”

A few shifts of unease at that, and Kara matches a few up to the snorts from earlier. It’s a fairly small number, a bare fifth of the Council. Hopefully, that’s most of the ones against their courting and not just the most obvious ones.

“Yes, San-Ul,” Alura agrees calmly, ignoring the uneasy rustling from the others. “While a traditional courting would last upwards of six months, there are extenuating circumstances for the two petitioning today. Argo is not their only home, nor is it where they spend the majority of their time. Both have pressing responsibilities on Earth, as both a defender and a diplomat. Spending six months on Argo is beyond their capabilities at this time. As such, they wish to shorten the courting period to the next two weeks.”

“Preposterous!”

Kara doesn’t recognize the woman who objected, but she recognizes the crest. It belongs to the House of Ot, the closest thing to an enemy of the House of El since the House of Zod. An objection from her is expected, though Kara is a little disheartened to see several nods of agreement from the circle.

“Our traditions are clear,” she continues, glaring at the three of them. “A courting shall take no less than three months, and that only in the gravest of circumstances. To shorten the process to a mere two weeks is a snub at all Krypton stands for. If these two cannot spare even the three months to follow our ways, why should we bend so far for them?”

“Orna Nim-Ot makes a valid point,” San-Ul agrees, though it looks like it pains him to do so. His House is no more a friend of the House of Ot than the House of El is. “Not even the shortest of courting periods was less than three months. Two weeks cannot fit all that is expected of you.”

“With all due respect to the Council, we have a plan that encompasses all key points of the courting process within these two weeks. And as sponsor of this petition, and first to give my blessing, I believe that it will work every bit as well as a full courting process.”

It’s Alura’s turn to receive a few nods, and Kara is relieved at the number. It’s more than she’d hoped for, especially after Orna spoke up. At least there are enough Council members on their side to make it a debate, rather than a flat refusal.

“Plan or not, there are traditions.” Orna isn’t going to back down, not that easily. “These two ask for our blessing, but ask us to disregard a part of Kryptonian history that has kept our Houses strong for millennia. And I say again, if they cannot take the time to follow tradition, why should we make allowances? I have my doubts about a daughter of a great House marrying a human at all, let alone after snubbing our ways so completely. I offer a petition of my own to the Council. Their courting should take a full year, so that Catherine Grant can prove her worth to bond into the House of El. And if they cannot agree to that, then I say the Council should have no business with them. Argo should be closed to them, and they should be forbidden from claiming a connection with the people of Krypton.”


	6. Chapter 6

The entire Council erupts into an argument at that, decorum fading at the nearly unheard of suggestion. To cast out a member of a great House so thoroughly is unheard of, and rarely the decision of the Council. Most often, it’s done by the Houses themselves. For Orna to suggest taking that power away from Alura is an attack on the House of El directly, and their allies respond as such.

San-Ul eventually calms the room, and Kara can practically hear Cat’s acid comment about the vaunted Kryptonian reserve. She manages to hold it in, though, which can only be a good thing. Insulting their enemies and allies both would be as grave a mistake as the one Orna just made. As it is, House Ot has allies of their own, which makes the outcome of this meeting far from certain.

“Alura Zor-El, you have heard the counter petition by Orna Nim-Ot. How do you respond?”

Kara watches as her mother draws herself up to stand proudly before the Council, every bit the adjudicator and Council leader Kara remembers. “I say that such a charge is unworthy of this Council, and goes against everything Krypton stands for.” The comparison back to Orna’s accusation isn’t missed by anyone, and the tension in the room goes up a few steps as they wait for the rest of Alura’s remarks. “Furthermore, I say the terms of a courting period are set by the families, and only ratified by the Council when a petition is made. As the eldest member of the House of El, I have negotiated and agreed to the requirements and time period I present to this Council. My blessing has been given, and we ask only for the Council’s acknowledgment. Not their permission.”

Kara wants to cheer as she hears Alura use her own argument against the Council, but she knows this is an important moment. She can’t seem excitable, or as if her emotions are out of her control. The Council might not give permission, but they still have the power to withhold their approval. If they do that, Kara’s marriage to Cat will never be recognized on Argo, and Cat will likely never be welcome here again. Not the outcome they’re hoping for.

There are a few murmurs throughout the room at that, but no one objects outright. After a few moments to allow a response, San-Ul nods his head. “You speak wisely, Alura Zor-El. It is not the Council’s place to set restrictions. Share with us the negotiations you have approved, and we will determine whether they meet the traditional requirements.”

Taking that as a good sign, Kara relaxes slightly as she listens to her mother outline everything they agreed on the night before. She can tell a lot of the Councillors don’t agree with some of the concessions, but no one speaks out against them. Not after Alura so soundly dismissed Orna’s attempts at disgracing the House of El.

When they’ve finished outlining everything, San-Ul turns to Kara. She’s technically the ranking member of the petitioning couple, at least on Krypton, so she’ll speak for them now.

“Kara Zor-El, your mother Alura Zor-El has negotiated the terms of your courting. All seems covered by that agreement, but I have questions. How do you believe such a short time frame will allow the level of growth between the two of you to build a successful bond? Our shortest courting periods are traditionally three months for a reason. Krypton needs strong Houses to survive. Can you build a bond that will strengthen your House in so short a time?”

And of course, he starts off with the biggest question. Not something simple, like does she still feel qualified to take her examinations. No, he asks the question that will take a complete and honest answer. Everything they’d already planned to tell the Council out at once, and right after that outburst.

“I have no doubt our bond will strengthen our Houses,” she starts, stepping forward and nodding respectfully. The habits of her childhood are long-lasting, and she remembers the protocol for addressing the Council without thinking too hard about it. “But I cannot honestly say we could build a bond in that time. However, we can strengthen a bond already there, and prove ourselves worthy of joining our Houses in the eyes of the Council and all Krypton.”

Taking a deep breath before continuing, Kara can tell her mother is tense, watching the same Councillors Kara’d noticed earlier. This will be the moment everything is decided, no matter what else happens. If they lose supporters now, they’ll never win the approval of the Council. And if they lose too many, then Orna’s suggestion might seem a lot more reasonable.

“I say this not because I doubt the importance of our Kryptonian traditions, but because I am now a child of two worlds. Argo is my home and always will be, but I’ve lived more of my life on Earth than on Krypton. It is my home just as much as Argo, and I follow the traditions of both my homes. We cannot build a bond in the next two weeks because one already exists. Catherine Grant and I have followed the Earth courting rituals as far as we can without completing the bond, and now we come to Krypton to do the same here.”

She’d intended to explain more, to mention their engagement and how their families react, but she doesn’t have a chance. The Councillor’s most opposed to Earth and anyone not Kryptonian can’t accept that they’d followed Earth traditions first, and aren’t shy about saying so. 

Louder than all the rest is Orna’s voice, calling for their banishment for implying Krypton should come second to Earth.

“Enough!”

This time it’s Alura that stops the arguing, stepping forward and yelling in a way no Councillor has done in recorded history. Voices might raise, arguments might spread across the floor, but no one yells within the Council walls. Not until now.

“You bicker amongst yourselves like children, arguing over who will have the first bite when there is enough for all to eat their fill. My daughter and her partner have come to us to honor Kara’s heritage, and this is how we react? By threatening to cast her out simply for daring to fall in love? That kind of narrow-minded thinking is exactly what caused Krypton’s destruction.”

Not even Orna has a response to that, and San-Ul doesn’t even try to regain control of the meeting. Not when Alura is this angry. Not when they’re facing one of the greatest adjudicators in Krypton’s history, the woman from a young House that dared marry into the great House of El. And who then took an already great House and made it better. No, one reduced Council clinging to the past has no hope of standing against her.

“Now, the key matter at hand is whether the Council will agree to the adjusted courting process, and offer their acceptance of the bond when it is complete. Nothing else. We are not here to argue whether Krypton’s traditions are better or more important than Earth’s, or what order would be proper. That does not matter, and the order has been decided by situations long out of our control. So I say again, Councillors. Will you accept this petition?”

This time there is no outburst, just a few scattered mutterings as the Councillors debate amongst themselves. Kara has to keep herself still lest she reach for Cat’s hand and give them a reason to argue further, but it’s a close thing. She’s honestly surprised Cat hasn’t said anything so far, but maybe that’s down to her lack of complete fluency in Kryptonian. She’s good enough to hold a conversation, but the formality of a council meeting is entirely different.

In the end, it takes nearly five minutes before San-Ul looks at them again. “We will approve your petition to allow courting to begin, following the agreed timeline you set forth. But as the timing and situation are so far beyond our traditions, the Council will keep a close eye on the entire process to ensure it follows the spirit of our traditions, if not the letter.”

Respectful nods are the only response required, and once given, the three women depart the chamber and head back to Alura’s dwelling. They don’t speak, even in English, until safely behind the door and assured of their privacy.

“And I thought the Board was bad,” is the first thing Cat says as they take their seats, Kara near collapsing into a chair as the tension leaves her frame. “I only caught about two-thirds of what happened, but they agreed, right? I’m pretty sure I understood that part.”

Kara laughs as she nods, debating for a moment before reaching out to take Cat’s hand. It’s more than they’d negotiated with Alura this morning, but after a meeting like that, she needs the contact. And after seeing how the Councillors reacted, Alura doesn’t seem to mind nearly as much as she did before.

“Yeah, they agreed. Though I’m sure they won’t make it easy on us. Not after Mom yelled at them all like that.”

Alura flushes at the reminder, but Kara can see an edge of pride beneath the blush. She clearly doesn’t regret her actions, and Kara’s honestly never been more proud. Even if standing up to the Council is a trademark of the House of El, rarely does it happen so directly.

“I caught that too. Can’t bear to admit they were taken to task like children, so they’ll take it out on us. They’ll watch for the slightest thing ‘wrong’ over the two weeks, and probably set us the most difficult tasks they can think of. If they can’t outright deny us, they can make it difficult enough there’s a chance we’ll fail.”

Alura nods, looking impressed that Cat picked up on the nuances. Kara doesn’t have the heart to tell her it’s not so different than Earth politics. No matter the specifics, politics is politics wherever you go. And Cat has plenty of experience dealing with politicians.

“So then we beat them at their own game,” Kara decides. “They want to put us through the wringer, well then we let them. And we don’t let it get to us or wear us down. They agreed to the two weeks, so that’s all we have to make it through. After that, we’ll have their blessing.”

Cat sits up a little at that, looking between Alura and Kara. “That is one thing I didn’t think to ask about. You’ve explained how the courting process works, but what happens when the courting is done?”

“The bonding ceremony, of course,” Alura answers promptly, looking puzzled.

Knowing there’s a lot to the process that Cat won’t know, not growing up on Krypton, Kara elaborates. “Most of the time, once the Council accepts the courting period as complete and gives their blessing to a couple, the next step is going directly to the jewel of truth and honor for the full bonding ceremony. So the final visit to the Council comes with all the ranking members of both Houses, in full formal attire. But not every time, and there’s some leeway.”

“So we don’t have to get married on Argo without even telling Carter what’s happening?” Cat asks, asking what was obviously her main question on the issue.

“Traditionally, the bonding ceremony should happen within the same time frame as the courting period,” Alura answers. “However, given that we’ve successfully argued that the timing isn’t as simple for the two of you, I believe we can stretch it to at least the three months Orna mentioned. 

“J’onn’s ship can accommodate up to five passengers in a stretch,” Kara points out. “We could invite Alex and Carter to come back with us.”

“It would also be traditional for Kal-El and his wife to be here as well. They are, by default, ranking members of your House.”

Kara shakes her head, knowing J’onn’s ship can’t handle that many people. “That’s six, too many for one ship. We might have to look into finding or borrowing something else to get everyone here.”

“Or take two trips,” Cat shoots back, always the logical one. “I know Eliza would also like to be here for the ceremony, and J’onn.”

Kara brightens at that thought. She’d feel a lot more comfortable leaving someone on Argo if that someone is J’onn or Kal-El, or with one of them. She’d be wary for anyone else, but she trusts both of them with her life.

Alura smiles as well, happy to hear once again how much Kara’s Earth family means to her. She’s missed so much, but knowing Kara had someone there for her makes it bearable.

But for now, it’s late. The Council meeting took longer than expected, and came after a full day for all of them. Time for bed, and then tomorrow they can start in on the full courting.

This time there’s no flinch as Kara gives Cat a kiss goodnight, just a fond smile. They’ve won Alura over completely, now they just have to work on the Council.


	7. Chapter 7

The histories are in an ancient form of Kryptonian that differs slightly from what Cat knows, but it’s close enough she can mostly follow along. With Kara providing a running translation, a full week of listening to the history of the House of El will probably have Cat practically fluent, Maybe with an odd turn of phrase here and there from the ancient dialect, but perfectly understandable to everyone in Argo.

It helps that the histories are fascinating. Of all the Houses on Krypton, the House of El was well known for being a little strange. From daring matches and allies, to travel off-world at times most Kryptonians stayed safely on Krypton’s surface, there was plenty in the histories to fill the week. Kara remembers most of the stories from her childhood, but she hasn’t heard them in so long it’s like hearing them for the first time all over again. And this time, shared with Cat.

Each night Alura quizzes them on what they’d heard that day, making sure they can recite the relevant points flawlessly. Cat might miss some of the smaller details, but she's doing pretty good for a week’s time. And Kara, with the benefit of already knowing the stories and having near-perfect recall, can recite many of the stories word for word. At least the more exciting ones.

It’s a glimpse into Kara’s life that Cat cherishes, and frequently over dinner she mentions how much it means to her. Each of them knows so much about the other, but Krypton was always a sore spot for Kara. She loved remembering her people, but that always came with a deep pain that never healed. Now, knowing that Argo survived, it’s not as hard.

The recitation goes off flawlessly, Kara and Cat both so used to reading each other that they can pick up where the other left off with barely a glance at each other. When Cat loses track of the strange date format, Kara picks up the slack. And when Kara is stuck doing little more than reciting the story from the page, Cat steps in to put the story into their own words. And with her gift for language, even the literally alien language, their own words are always vivid and paint a beautiful picture.

“If you aren’t careful, they’ll rope you into rewriting the histories,” Kara whispers the night after their recitations. 

Alura had gone to be early, giving them a soft smile and leaving them alone in the sitting area. It’s a gesture of trust they aren’t going to abuse, but it’s nice to sit next to each other on the couch for once. Even if Kara doesn’t do more than sling an arm around Cat’s shoulders and press a kiss to her hair, it’s more direct contact than they’ve had all week.

Cat snorts a little at the thought, burrowing closer into Kara’s warmth. “They can’t afford me. No matter how beautiful I find the stories.”

“Most of them aren’t as exciting. We’ve always been a bit rebellious in the House of El. Arguing with the Council, leading expeditions off-world, we’re a lot wilder than most Houses.”

This time it’s a full laugh, and Kara almost joins in before shushing Cat instead. Waking Alura means an end to their cozy little evening, and Kara doesn’t want that to happen. She gets it though, wild is not how she’d describe most Kryptonians. Even Alura, for all her defiance of the Council, doesn’t earn that description.

Cat rolls her eyes at being shushed but doesn’t argue. She’s put up with a lot this week, and Kara decides that once they’re back on Earth she’ll definitely show her thanks the first chance they get. Maybe she can have Alex watch Carter for a night or something. He won’t agree to a whole weekend after Cat being gone for two weeks, but she thinks a night is negotiable.

“Anyway, then, you didn’t tell me earlier. How do you think your exams went? Did all that studying pay off?”

Kara makes a face at the reminder of the many hours this last week she’d spent hunched over old learning modules. She remembers most of her classes from Krypton, but it’d been a while since she had to bring them to mind. So instead of spending the evenings teaching Cat Kryptonian, or spending time with her family catching up on their lives spent on different planets, she was stuck studying like a college student cramming for finals. Not her ideal evening by far.

Instead, Alura was the one to step up and help Cat. Kara’s immensely grateful for her mother’s help, of course, but she still feels like she’s missed a chance. Sure, she’d helped Cat with the basics once they started dating, but it was casual. Something they could do as a couple when they had a few minutes, but not pressing. Not when there was so much to learn about each other. And then once they’d decided on this trip, Kara was busy ramping up her hero efforts so Kal-El could take over with no problem.

Still, whether Kara was the one teaching Cat or not, she can’t deny it was peaceful to hear the accented lilt of Cat practicing from the other room while she’d studied. And now that their next big task is to weave their Rao tapestry, they’ll have more time to practice together. 

Refocusing on the question, Kara shrugs. “I won’t know until we get the scores, but I don’t think I did too badly. Maybe not up to what I would’ve scored if I’d continued schooling on Krypton, but I think I matched what I would’ve gotten at 13.”

“Didn’t you tell me you were going to become the youngest member of the Science Guild before you were sent to Earth instead?” Cat asks, voice gentle in the way it always is when she mentions Krypton’s destruction. It’s a very specific gentleness that Kara never hears any other time, and from anyone else it would make her bristle and snap something about not needing pity.

But from Cat, she knows it’s nothing of the sort. It’s an awareness of a deep, lingering pain surrounding those memories and moments in time. It’s understanding, not pity. And Kara could never be upset about that.

“They’d talked about it, but it wasn’t official.” There hadn’t been much time for official anything back then, not with the Council denying what was happening until it was too late, and the unrest caused by Astra’s attempt at forcing a solution to the problem.

“So if at 13 you’d be good enough to join the Guild, and you think you managed to score the same now as you would’ve then, why are you worried?”

Cat’s logic is implacable, and Kara lets out a sigh before leaning her head to rest atop Cat’s. It’s as close as they dare get tonight, and it helps soothe some of her fears. Cat’s reasonings help with the rest, and before long, Kara can feel herself fully relax. The scores will be what they will be, and she doesn’t have as much reason to worry about them as she’d thought.

“How do you always know exactly what to say?”

“It’s a gift,” Cat says, voice in her classic ‘I know I’m perfect’ tone. Now that they’re together, Kara only hears it when Cat is teasing her, and it always brings a smile to her face.

“Well, it’s a gift I’m very grateful for. I still want to know my scores, but I won’t spend the next day or so worrying about them too much.”

No, instead she’ll have plenty of time to worry about the meal they’ll be making for the Council. A mark of their ability to work together for the good of Krypton, it’ll probably be the most challenging. Not because of their teamwork skills, but because it’s the easiest for the Council members opposed to their bond to find objections with.

From too bland all the way to far too much seasoning, there are any complaints they can raise. Too cold, too hot, the flavors of each dish clash too much, Kara wouldn’t put it past Orna and her allies to find issues with everything they make. It’s why she’d chosen one of Cat’s favorite meals, one they’d made together on Earth dozens of times. Making enough for the full Council will make it harder, but she’s confident they’ll make an amazing meal.

“Now that the recitations are complete, and we don’t have to start cooking until mid-afternoon tomorrow, what’s the plan for the morning?”

“Mm, now that would be telling,” Kara teases, thinking of her surprise.

It’s the one free morning of their two weeks here, and Kara is excited about it. True, they could spend the time working on one of the smaller courting tasks, but they can work on those later. There’s far more to Argo than Cat has seen so far, and Kara wants to show her everything.

Particularly the one small park that’s been built in the city so far, now that Argo isn’t focused so exclusively on survival. There are trees and walking paths, even a small decorative pond. Kara remembers hearing that the scientists are debating using the archives to recreate some of Krypton’s ancient flowering species, and she wishes them well. But even as it is now, the park is a beautiful place. And there are always people strolling the paths, so they’ll be officially ‘chaperoned’ during the outing.

“Fine then, keep your secrets,” Cat says with a sniff, sitting up and giving Kara a look. It’s ruined by the smile that keeps tugging at the corners of her lips, though.

Kara sits up as well, pulling Cat in for a kiss that’s a little deeper than probably wise. She’s careful to keep it from going too far, but it’s been too long since they had any real privacy. One good, passionate kiss from her fiancee isn’t going to hurt anything.

“Remind me again why we agreed to this whole courting process?” Cat asks when the kiss ends, voice just slightly shaky as she regains her composure.

“Because the Council is full of stubborn old men and women who would do a lot of yelling if we tried to skip it?”

“Bah, politics always ruin everything.”

Kara wants to laugh at the irony of Cat, who is technically a politician for this visit, being so grumpy about the topic. She understands, obviously, but it’s still amusing.

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Cat levels a glare at Kara before standing. “Well, if we aren’t going to waste all the progress we’ve made over the last week, I guess it’s time for bed.”

Making a face, Kara nevertheless stands as well. One more kiss, this one softer, and they separate down the different halls to their rooms.

Oh yeah, the next week can’t go fast enough at all.


	8. Chapter 8

“This is beautiful,” Cat says as they walk along the path next to the lake. “And you said it’s new?”

“They’d just built it on my last visit. It was still pretty plain, and the trees hadn’t really taken root yet. It’s come a long way since then.”

Kara can barely believe the changes, and she has plenty of experience with the wonders of Kryptonian scientific ability. Creating a park like this isn’t a simple matter, especially with Argo’s limited resources, so it really brings home just how much the city is growing. They have the time and materials to build something purely for enjoyment.

They’ve actually managed to get a few flowers to bloom, mostly ones Kara recognizes as easy to care for. Common houseplants and the like, things the scientist wouldn’t need to create. It’s sparse, compared to similar parks on Earth, but what it represents is beautiful.

“I wish you could’ve seen the High Gardens of Kandor,” Kara says wistfully as they turn down another path. “The trees were ancient, so large it would take an entire House to reach their heights. And the flowers were always in bloom. Seeds from all over the galaxy, each with their own biome to grow and thrive. It was a beautiful place.”

Kara’d been twice, both times with her classmates to explore the different fauna from around the galaxy. The lessons were fascinating, but the artist in Kara saw more than just species and habitats. She saw a masterpiece of life from all corners of the galaxy living together.

Cat, sensing the melancholy that still comes sometimes when Kara remembers Krypton, makes a move to take her hand. She catches herself just in time, but Kara can see a few glares coming their way. No doubt Orna and her lot will hear about the near-miss before dinner tonight, so that will be fun.

A few of the glares are pointed enough that Kara carefully flexes her hand, feeling for the comforting weight of her yellow sun bracelet. Argo is peaceful these days, but Kara’s too familiar with how things can go wrong in an instant. And she doesn’t like it when people glare at Cat. Too many ex-employees had the same look before coming back to get their supposed revenge.

Thankfully, the moment passes without problem. People go back to their own walks, and Kara relaxes. She knows it’s silly, a reaction caused by too many close calls, but she can’t help it. Not when it’s Cat that’s truly at risk.

“Something wrong?”

Kara tries to smile reassuringly, but she knows Cat won’t be fooled. They’re too used to reading each other for that to work. Cat would’ve seen the tension, the flex of her wrist. The careful watch on everyone within range. And she would’ve easily put the clues together to know Kara was worried.

“Some of the disapproving looks were a little… angry,” she explains when the smile doesn’t do anything. “I wanted to be ready, you know. Just in case.”

Cat looks torn between worry and exasperation, well used to Kara’s overprotective nature by now. In the end, she settles for nodding and fixing Kara with a look of exaggerated thankfulness. “My hero.”

Laughing, Kara feels the last of her tension bleed away. She’s being silly, and of course Cat knows exactly how to push her out of that mood. They’re in a park, for Rao’s sake. Not a battlefield.

They are more careful after that, avoiding any difficult conversational topics and anything that might cause more temptation than is wise. It’s easier to focus on showing Cat all the little things Kara loves about her home. The plaques scattered around the park, detailing heroic deeds from Kryptons past. Kara avoids the one naming those they’d lost in Krypton’s destruction, but she knows she’ll take Cat there one day. Probably after they’ve bonded so no one can judge them for holding each other.

“I know I said I didn’t want to spend this morning on anything courting related, but I think I want to make one more stop,” Kara decides when they’ve circled back to the park entrance. 

“You’re in charge today, lead on.” If they were alone, Kara could have so much fun with that sentence, but as it is, she can’t even get away with a salacious wink. Too many people around, and once again, she’s impatient for the next week to pass.

She’ll miss Argo the second they lift off, but at least she can kiss Cat and make terrible jokes without causing a major incident.

The main temple of Rao isn’t far from the park, and Kara leads the way through the streets towards their new destination. Sometime before the end of the week they have to make an offering to Rao, and something about this morning just feels right. It’s the right time to do it, now that Cat has seen Argo's true progress and the resilience of the Kryptonian people.

“Ah, Kara Zor-El, I believe,” a red-robed priest greets them as they enter, inclining his head slightly in welcome. “We’ve been expecting your visit since we heard the news.”

“I apologize for not making an appointment,” Kara says as she returns the gesture, bowing slightly to accompany the head tilt. “I originally thought our trip would come later in the week.”

“Rao is here no matter when you wish to see him. Come, I will take you to the offering room.”

“We thank you,” Cat says, chiming in with her vastly improved Kryptonian. The priest looks impressed, and Kara counts that as a win for them. If Cat can win over the priests, they’ll have strong allies to help with the Council. No Council has ever gone against the advice of Rao’s chosen, not without terrible consequences.

Waving them into the room, the priest shuts the door behind them as Kara bows once again.

“We don’t need a chaperone?” Cat asks in a whisper, looking surprised. They haven’t been alone outside of Alura’s home since landing on Krypton.

“Rao is watching closely here,” Kara says just as quietly. “We don’t need anyone to keep an eye on us within a temple. Not when Rao can do it better.”

Cat nods, not saying anything else as they walk deeper into the room. The walls are bare, made of bright white stone with streams of deep red running through it. The effect looks like flames, and it’s easy to see why the stone was considered sacred to Rao. Walking through the room feels like you’re walking through the heart of a red sun.

The room is about 20 feet deep and has a table of pure black sitting against the back wall. On its surface lay crystals of all sizes, reflecting the light and casting small rainbows onto the walls and tabletop. Kara’d done her best to explain this step to Cat, but it’s not one that really can be explained. Not until you’ve worked with a crystal yourself, something Kara’s only done twice in her life. First, on her full acceptance into the House of El on her fifth birthday. Then again on her graduation from the Kryptonian equivalent of primary school.

Both of those events were minor, merely placing a crystal with her likeness and data into the storage vaults of her House and school. Simple things, nothing complicated about them. Today is something entirely different.

Those crystals were basic. They captured her information and stored it in an easy to read format, ready for access should the need arise. This is a dedication and offering to Rao, and will involve Cat as well.

The first step is selecting a crystal. They can’t just pick one, they have to pick the right one. If they pick the wrong crystal, the offering will be rejected. If they pick one that could work but isn’t their best fit, the offering will be accepted, but the priests will know.

Only by picking the right crystal will they win the full acceptance of Rao and the priesthood, and earn the right to say their bond is blessed by Rao.

“They’re all gorgeous,” Cat says when they reach the table, looking at the crystals gathered there.

And they are, Kara has to admit. The temple contains only the highest quality crystals Krypton can produce, and after this long Argo is well on their way to producing crystals that live up to that exacting standard. It would’ve been one of the first things they started on once the initial crisis passed.

Reaching out before she can think about it, Kara takes Cat’s hand. It’s a level of contact she wouldn’t risk outside these walls, but something tells her they need the touch to pass this test.

Indeed, as soon as their hands touch, the brightness from the crystals grows, and a faint humming sound fills the room. Some of the crystals are brighter than others, and Kara immediately dismisses them from her mind. Still, there are so many left that shine up at them, how can they choose the right one?

After a moment of silence, several of the shining crystals darken slightly, and Kara looks at Cat in surprise. “Did you do something?”

Shaking her head slightly as if to clear it, Cat eventually looks at Kara with a surprised expression. “I had a passing thought, far cheesier than I’d normally allow, about how the crystals had nothing on you. But that’s it.”

Blushing slightly at the rare admission from Cat, Kara thinks that through in her head. If the crystals are supposed to attune to them, maybe they have to attune to each other first? It sounds plausible, so Kara takes a moment to think of everything she loves about Cat. It’s a long list, but as she starts, several crystals continue to brighten as the rest slowly dim.

“They react when we think about each other,” Kara says aloud as she realizes.

No wonder the crystals have to be near perfect. Only the clearest have the capability to attune that much to the thoughts and emotions of not just one but two people. Chosen not for their shape or size, these crystals can reflect the true feelings of a couple in a way nothing else could.

Without a word, Kara turns to Cat, waiting until her fiancee does the same so they’re facing one another. Then she leans forward to press her forehead to Cat’s, closing her eyes and letting the pure feeling of their love wash through her as she remembers she’s lucky enough to love and be loved by such an amazing woman.

They do no more than that, still mindful of the limits placed on courting couples while they’re in public. Even in such a private place, it feels wrong to push the boundaries. Like a physical presence around them, they can tell they have Rao’s blessing for this much, but no more. Not within these walls and this room.

Finally the glow from the table beside them shines so brightly they can see it even with their eyes closed, and Kara reluctantly pulls away from Cat to turn back to the table. They still have a time limit, much as she’d love to stand with Cat in Rao’s temple for hours.

Most of the crystals have dimmed completely, looking like faceted pieces of glass but no more. But one of the smaller crystals, tucked away in the corner, shines brightly enough to light up the entire end of the room. That’s the one for them, then, and Kara reaches out to grab it at the same moment Cat does. That’s the one thing she was able to explain, that they’ll need to touch the crystal at the same moment for the bond to properly record. Anything else and the imprint will weight too heavily towards one of them, signalling their inability to act as one.

A shared look, a timed breath, and without a word they reach down to grasp the crystal together. Their timing is so precise it’s impossible to tell whether one hand made contact before the other. A perfect balance.

When they pick the crystal up, the glow shifts color, deepening to a fiery red that Kara recognizes as the sign of a deep bond. It’s a good sign, and Kara doesn’t even try to stop the smile spreading across her face.

Beside her, Cat looks awed by the shift. On Earth she’d always been mostly dismissive about religion, remembering too many stuffy services trapped next to her mother in a building where God didn’t have much say. Not exactly the most conducive setting to foster belief.

But on Krypton, for all their scientific thinking, Rao is a constant part of everything. Kara had never tried to hide the more spiritual part of who she was, but she hadn’t pushed, either. Never asked Cat to converse, or explained more than was asked when the subject came up. It was just a facet of who she was.

On Argo, that facet is part of a much larger picture. The best crystals, ones that could hold entire databases with ease, are given to the temple before science. Several labs are still in disarray from the destruction of Krypton, but the temple is rebuilt with clear love and care in every wall. Dedications and pleas for Rao’s blessing dot the city right alongside other, non-religious, works of art.

And for the first time in her life, Cat honestly considers giving religion a chance. Not just because it looks good or would make the people in her life happy. But because there’s something more to it, something she can’t quite describe. All she knows is she can see it in Kara’s smile as she looks at the crystal in their hands.

“We’d better get this to the priests before we’re late for lunch,” Kara says as they come back to themselves. 

It doesn’t take long to find a priest, the same one who greeted them when they entered. And in his hands is an exquisitely carved wooden box, with designs made from the sacred red stone inlaid into the top.

He doesn’t seem surprised by the crystal’s color, though Kara spots a please smile on his face as they lay it in the box. “Ah, that crystal has been in the temple a long time. Waiting for a bond like yours.”

“We are honored it chose us,” Kara answers, the response traditional but the emotion heartfelt.

Cat nods her agreement, still a little distracted. The priest seems to pick up on the reason, and nods his head at her. “Come back and speak with us, any time.”

Cat nods back, understanding the full offer. “We will.” She might or might not, but just having the invitation means more than years of church attendance back on Earth.

They’re both quiet as they leave the temple, though Kara is happy at how the priest reacted to them and the crystal they’d chosen. She has no doubt it was the right one, which means they’ve passed this particular test with flying colors. A good omen for the rest of their courting.

“I’m glad we did that today,” Cat says when they’re about halfway home, pace slow as they stroll casually along.

Kara knows what she means, as nice as their quiet morning was, there’s something about the temple that brought another layer to their day. A very peaceful layer, at that. She can still feel the warmth from the walls and crystals around her, even in the slight chill of Argo’s atmosphere.

“It was the right time for it. And there’s no one else I’d rather pick out a crystal with.”

Her tone is teasing, not trying to lighten the mood but rather enhance it. She knows Cat loves the emotional depth that comes with dating Kara, just as she’s also occasionally frightened by it. After several failed marriages in the past, committing again must seem crazy to her. But she never backs down. Not even at the beginning of their relationship when Kara could often see the urge to run rise in her eyes. She’d never once backed away, giving her all in a way that’s pure Cat.

Kara knows that’s why she’d agreed to the whole courting process. It’s important to Krypton, which means it’s important to Kara. And that means it’s important to Cat. So no matter how strange and archaic she might find the practice, she’ll go along with it to the very end of her ability.

It makes Kara fall in love with her all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

They make it back to Alura’s in plenty of time to prepare for their afternoon of cooking. They already know the menu, a Kryptonian dish they both love that is easy enough to make. It’s not one of the more common dishes, another plus in its favor. The Council can’t accuse them of picking something everyone makes rather than putting some effort in.

The only wild card, other than the bias of Orna and her supporters, is the Earth style side dishes Kara insists they make as well. Their whole courting is about blending two traditions. Why would the meal they prepare be any different?

Alura argued against the inclusion of the sides, but Cat overruled her. It was their meal, a test of their ability to work together. Not the Council. They’re the ones preparing the meal, the Council just has to eat it. And whatever their arguments about quality, they can’t deny the symbolism.

They move together in the kitchen with an easy grace, near dancing around each other as each dish comes together. Kara’s organizational skills make it easy to plan and remember when each dish needs started to be done at exactly the right time, and Cat’s cooking ability makes up for any lack in Kara’s. She can chop, and stir, but it’s Cat that carefully measures in every ingredient. Kara willingly handles the taste tests scattered through the process, and Cat barely manages to keep from kissing the remains of each taste off of her lips.

Back on Earth she wouldn’t hold back, but now they have an audience. The Council slowly gathered as they started, with Orna arriving first. She immediately settled into the best seat in the living area, glaring at them any time they dare to glance over. Several of her allies were next, and Kara could feel the tension rising. 

Thankfully, their role now is a silent one. Other than glaring there isn’t much they can do. Anything overt would be a grave breach of tradition, and would give the House of El cause to file a formal grievance with the House of Ot or their allies. With such a charge levelled at someone, they could easily lose their Council seat. Not an even trade for what would ultimately be a mild inconvenience.

Besides, if nasty or judgemental looks were going to stop either of them, it would’ve happened a long time ago. 

At least Alura is offering her support in the background, officially their chaperone as they’re currently under her roof. That’s at least one friendly face to ease the tension. And once San-Ul and a few of their other allies join, things get a lot easier. Now there are enough approving nods to balance the disapproving glares.

Right on time, the dishes finish. The ones that needed to cool have reached the proper temperature, and the ones served immediately come off the cooking surfaces within minutes of each other. All that's left is serving each of the Councillors and waiting for their reactions.

Most of the looks the Earth dishes receive are dubious, but their allies at least are willing to try them. And once they have, it becomes a point of pride for the others. Only Orna pointedly avoids anything not fully Kryptonian, leaving the full plates to sit while waiting for the next course.

In a way, Kara can respect her dedication. None of her allies are secure enough in their positioning to do the same, but Orna will take the hit to her standing in exchange for snubbing the House of El. With their tense history, it comes out about even for her. But still, it's a bold move.

Once the dessert has been served, Kara's favorite brownie recipe in hopes the chocolate triggers a Kryptonian sweet tooth in some of the neutral members, the Council moves to the sitting room to discuss the meal.

"So, what do you think?" Kara asks her mother as they watch the quiet deliberations. "I think it went well."

Alura nods, though she's more hesitant than Kara. "I believe so. The Earth dishes were a risk, but it appeared to work as you believed it would. Once the Councillors tried them they looked far more impressed."

"All except Orna," Cat points out, voice level in a way Kara recognizes. The stubborn Councillor had frustrated Cat from the beginning. Not that Kara blames her, the constant undercutting in every Council meeting was a lot like the tactics Dirk had used, years ago. And that had nearly cost Cat everything.

Is it any wonder that here and now, when the personal stakes are so much higher, that a reminder of that time has Cat on edge?

Cursing once again their inability to share more than the most innocent of touches, Kara wishes she could even just put her arm around her fiancee. But she can't, not while the Council is still here. And with as late as dinner ran, they won't have much time for more than a quick discussion and kiss goodnight before they should head to bed.

Not that Kara wouldn't trade sleep for time with Cat, but tomorrow they begin weaving their tapestry. She's bound to be rusty after years away from Krypton and her lessons, no matter how much the machine handles for them. And the tapestry is the single most visible sign of their courting. If she's too tired to do a good job, it will be immediately obvious to anyone who so much as glances at the fabric.

So no, there will be no late night sitting and talking. They'll let the Councillors discuss the meal and give their verdict, then clean up the kitchen and head to bed. Separately.

It takes another few minutes for the Council to finish, and Kara has to fight to keep from showing her impatience as they wait for their judgement. She knows the meal was perfect, no matter what complaints Orna might have. But that doesn't mean there aren't far more subjective grading scales they're being judged against. And on those fronts, they have a disadvantage.

"The meal, while unorthodox, shows a good balance between you. We watched and were impressed by your ability to work together, as well as your ability to balance your strengths to ensure the best outcome for each dish. You work well together, Kara Zor-El and Catherine Grant. The priests speak well of your growing bond, and the Council looks forward to seeing its further growth."

San-Ul is far warmer now than in the Council chamber, and Kara wonders if it's the more informal setting, or if there's something more at play. She knows the priests will have given their blessing after their trip to the temple today. Can it have caused that much of a shift in the Council's views?

Studying the other Council members carefully, Kara decides that must be the case. There are far more approving nods than before. While it could've been watching how they moved together, always aware of each other without needing a word, that seems like a stretch. Being able to cook with someone isn't in and of itself a sign of a strong bond. But the crystal that chose them earlier? That is a sign from Rao that can't be dismissed. And no matter what their views on Kara bonding with a human, no Councillor is so foolish as to dismiss a sign from Rao or the priests.

"We look forward to continuing to demonstrate what our Houses and Krypton will gain with our bonding," Kara says, bowing slightly. By Rao but she hates the overly formal traditions of this whole mess. Can't she just say a simple thank you without needing another dozen words around it?

Not to mention how much she chafes at not being able to tell the Council 'look, I love her. That's all that matters, so we're getting married'.

But she's been trained too well for that. From a young age she'd learned of the responsibilities placed on their House. Jor-El, as the older brother, might have been the Head of the House, but that didn't excuse Zor-El's family from their duties. They were still highly visible members of a Great House, and that put limits on their behavior. Even Kara's, no matter what age she was.

A few more pleasantries and thanks for the meal, with a few of the braver Councillors complimenting the Earth dishes, and the house is once more a bastion of privacy.

"One more week," Cat says, losing her 'public persona' in an instant.

Kara chuckles at the sight, loving the more relaxed look more than the constantly poised demeanor Cat wears while trying to impress people. It's not always a bad thing, but it's not her Cat.

Alura looks faintly amused as well, but she's not as used to showing it openly. "Have you decided on a pattern for your tapestry?"

"Yeah, we picked a design based on Rao creating Krypton." It was a tough decision, and Kara struggled with it. Part of her wanted to pick something similar to her parent's tapestry. But that was too simple. And much as she loved her parents, their bond wasn't anything like what she shared with Cat.

There were others she debated as well, beautiful images of Krypton's crystal fields, the skylines of each major city with Rao hanging overhead, even panels of the Book of Rao. But none felt right. Then she'd seen the perfect one.

Rao was the centerpoint of the tapestry, surrounded by stars and nebulae patterning the background. The bottom half of the tapestry was darker than the top, with flecks of the dust that eventually formed Krypton scattered across the stars. 

With Krypton's destruction, of course, it was a much different perspective. But Kara wants to remember the good. She wants to remember that Argo and her people survived. From those long ago days when the planet was nothing more than dust, they've come this far and are still going.

Cat had worried about it, when Kara suggested that particular design. She, more than anyone except maybe Alex, knows how Kara still mourns her planet. Nightmares and memories are still there with her even now.

But Kara knows she can handle it. Being on Argo, having Cat there with her, she can handle it.

Alura looks like she wants to argue, or make a different suggestion. But the couple decides the tapestry. If they’ve settled on this one, she’s not going to change their minds, so she won’t even try.

So instead she just helps them finish cleaning the kitchen, then heads to bed so they can have at least a few minutes alone. They can’t spare more than that, but at least now Kara can pull Cat in for a kiss, revelling in the feeling of their embrace. 

“We’re almost there,” she whispers when they pull back, still holding each other.

“One week,” Cat agrees, repeating her earlier statement. “One week, and we’ll have their blessing. Then we can go back to Earth and tell everyone they get a trip to Krypton.”

Kara smiles as she imagines those reactions. Carter had been very upset to learn he couldn’t come with them. He’d probably be terrified of travelling through space at first, as worried as he was for Cat when the trip was announced, but what teenager wouldn’t push that fear aside to go to another planet?

They spend a few more minutes holding each other and discussing the week ahead, then with a sigh Kara pulls back. “We should probably get some rest.”

Cat nods, leaning up to press another kiss to Kara’s lips. “Sweet dreams, darling. And I’ll see you in the morning.”

Watching as her fiancee walks away, Kara thinks she’ll definitely have sweet dreams tonight.

Just one more week...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't be too many more chapters now, and apologies for not having it done by the deadline! But it'll wrap up soon and I'll get each chapter up as I'm able. Hope you enjoy!

Kara smiles as they walk out of the weaving room. Near but not actually in the temple, it’s a calm oasis in the growing bustle of Argo. Perfect for hours spent together talking and working, there’s no city noise bleeding into the building. With the nature of the room, excellent soundproofing was installed to make sure it’s a haven for courting couples.

That peace is extremely welcome these days, even knowing there’s a Council observer watching at all times. After three days their tapestry is roughly half done, with Rao’s light taking clear shape. And the tapestry isn’t the only thing to show for their hours of work.

Cat is speaking Kryptonian almost fluently now, to the point Kara suggested they stick to using it exclusively for a few days to really cement the knowledge. Hearing her first language is always a delight for Kara, but hearing it so clearly from Cat? If they could bond tomorrow Kara’d be ready.

Today’s observer is one of San-Ul’s allies, though Kara doesn’t recognize his House. It’s still a nice change from yesterday, when Orna herself sat in on the weaving. Constant sighs during thread changes, or whispered criticisms of the design get tiring early. Combine those with snorts every time Cat missed a word or phrase, and Kara’s patience was greatly stretched by the time they finished for the day.

“I admit, I did not realize the tapestry would be so magnificent,” Cat says, no longer stumbling over the more complicated words. The accent will likely always be there, but beyond that she sounds like anyone else on Argo.

Kara nods, remembering the section they finished today. It was one of the more intricate, various symbols for the Kryptonian virtues hidden in carefully designed twists of thread, adding a depth to Rao’s brilliance as it shined from the fabric. It’s her favorite part of the design, and she’s glad Cat likes it as well.

“If we didn’t have a time constraint, I’d be tempted to slow for a bit, just while we finish this section. I think-”

Whatever Kara was going to say next is cut off by a strange sound in the distance. With the level of soundproofing on the building it shouldn’t be possible to hear anything from outside, meaning the sound is coming from inside with them. And in a building that’s supposed to be deserted, that has Kara reacting instinctively.

Her yellow sun bracelet is activated without a thought, and as her hearing slowly expands she pushes it to the limit, looking for whatever or whoever is there with them. X-ray vision is slower to power up, but Kara can already feel the lightness in her body that tells her flight is now possible. No idea yet on strength, but she resolves to watch her every movement until she’s sure where her levels are.

Even with her powers slowly kicking in she misses the first shot. San-Ul’s ally is down, clutching his shoulder in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

The thought of someone desecrating what’s meant as a holy place throws Kara, long enough she nearly misses the second shot as well. Only the sound of it cutting through the air alerts her, and this one is heading straight for Cat. 

Not knowing how strong the bullets are or how invulnerable she is, Kara can’t risk trying to catch it. Her hand isn’t enough to stop a shot if it’s too strong, the bullet might still hit Cat. So she does the only thing she can.

A burst of super speed, grateful that power has finished strengthening, has Kara stepping into the path of the bullet. She tries to take it in the shoulder, but her aim is off. She’s too worried, too unsure of what level her powers are at. She can’t be that precise.

Instead it slams into Kara’s chest, just to the right of her heart. Cat’s scream echoes in her still extended hearing, the pain from the volume mixing strangely with the pain in her chest. It hurts, badly, but she can still stand.

“Come out and face me with honor!” she calls, feeling the yellow sun radiation continue to seep into her through the bracelet. It’s helping the pain, though she can’t fully heal until the bullet is dealt with. She’ll take what she can get.

“Kara, let’s just go, you need to get that looked at.”

Cat’s begging nearly persuades Kara. She’s never been good at refusing Cat anything, especially not something she obviously cares so much about. But this time, she has to. There’s more at stake here than her own wound.

Peering carefully through walls with her now fully functional x-ray vision, she quickly pinpoints the gunman. There are no obvious House sigils on their clothing, though Kara’d bet there’s an overcoat of some kind hidden nearby. A quick shrug into the garment and the shooter would look like any other Kryptonian.

“Cat, duck back into the weaving room please.”

Her voice says there’s no room for argument, but Kara still sees the fight in her fiancee’s eyes. No one tells Cat Grant to sit out a fight, not even Kara.

But this is different than the usual fights. This is two unarmed women facing down an armed gunman. Not a situation that can be solved with words or bravado. And that means Kara needs to make sure Cat is safe.

With a whispered apology, Kara uses her strength and flight abilities to get Cat back into the weaving room, then uses heat vision to weld the door shut. She’ll finish this quickly and get Cat out, but until then it should be enough to hold her.

That taken care of, she refocuses on the shooter, seeing him already running back towards the public areas of Argo. He’s clearly hoping to get lost in the crowds before Kara can come after him, and normally he’d have no problem with that.

But right now, Kara isn’t just Kara Zor-El. She’s Supergirl, with all the powers and responsibilities that entails. Not even her still sluggishly bleeding wound can stop that, not when Cat’s safety is at stake. It’s doubtful this man is alone in his actions, but he’s the most visible. If Kara can stop him, she might give the others enough doubt that no one else tries to repeat the attack.

And if not, well. There’s a reason she hasn’t left Cat’s side since they landed on Argo. This attack just shows it wasn’t paranoia. Or at least, wasn’t complete paranoia.

Flight and superspeed are more difficult than usual, particularly with the edge of pain providing a constant distraction, but Kara easily catches the shooter before he can get far enough for her to lose him. After that it’s a simple matter of carrying him to the Main Hall and depositing him with the security forces there. Her robes clearly mark her House, and between her clear injury and his lack of any identifying markings Kara trusts they’ll have enough to at least hold him for formal questioning.

“Kara Zor-El, I give my personal promise, on honor of my House, that we will hold this man until the Council, with your mother in attendance, have a chance to speak with him.”

Recognizing the speaker’s crest as a neutral House, Kara has no reason to doubt the promise. Especially in front of witnesses, and staking her House’s honor.

“The House of El thanks you, and will return quickly to see that justice is done.”

A slight bow and gesture of respect finalizes the formal exchange, then the sergeant relaxes into a more natural concern. “We have a small medical station within, they should be fully equipped to look at that wound.”

“Thank you, but I had to leave Cat’s side to capture him, I’d better get back.” There’s more Kara wants to say, more that would impress upon all the security forces just how serious the attack was, but every word they exchange means another second away from Cat. And that’s a delay Kara can’t accept right now.

Knowing she’s going to get looks after this, Kara winces as she steps back outside. Her landing was quick, easily missed, but she’d obviously attracted some attention based on the crowd gathering outside the doors. Not to mention the security forces following her out, some still trying to argue she needs medical attention now. Her departure won’t be as easy to dismiss as her arrival.

Sure enough, the second Kara lifts off she can hear gasps from the crowd. They’re not used to seeing someone fly without a vehicle or equipment. Jet packs weren’t unheard of on Krypton, but they were mostly military use only. With the transit systems, there wasn’t much use for them otherwise. But familiar or not, Kara clearly isn’t wearing one. There’s no visible propulsion system, just her hanging in midair.

The stories of Supergirl have probably spread through the city, but there’s a big difference between hearing something and actually seeing it. Kara has no doubt most people hadn’t believed all the stories they’d heard. Now, that isn’t an option anymore. Not when it’s right before their eyes.

Keeping her House standing in mind, Kara forces a smile for the crowd before flying off. She can feel the charge from her bracelet weakening, so speed is of the essence.

As it is she barely has enough time to pull the door open past the weld before the charge runs out and the pain rushes back in. Pain that grows when Cat rushes through the door and into her arms.

She can’t stop the grunt she lets out at the impact, but doesn’t let Cat pull away. Not when she’s been worried something might happen in her absence. Leaving to get the attacker into custody might’ve been the best option but it doesn’t mean Kara liked it.

“If you  _ ever _ scare me like that again,” Cat threatens as she relaxes back into Kara’s arms. They’ve learned to trust each other, and if Kara’s willing to deal with a little extra pain as a trade off for the embrace, Cat isn’t going to argue. Not with that decision, anyway. Others from today, that’s almost a definite.

“I’m sorry, I had to get him secured. I was back as soon as I could.” Kara knows the apology won’t cover everything, but she still has to try. She is sorry she’d worried Cat. Just not sorry for protecting her.

“Still, you rushed off hurt and bloody, leaving me locked in a room with no idea what was happening. Not your finest moment, Supergirl.”

Kara shrugs slightly before stopping with a wince. Pulling at her chest really isn’t a good idea right now. If it wouldn’t likely complicate any medical help she’s due for, she’d probably be switching her yellow sun bracelet back on as soon as it charged. After years of being practically invulnerable, she’s not used to pain of any level.

“It was the safest place for you. I couldn’t know if there were other attackers around. At least the door was secure after I locked you in, without tools or powers it’d take them a while to get through. I was hoping long enough for me to get back.”

Kara knows Cat will forgive her eventually, at least once the adrenaline wears off. For now, at least she’s content to relax in Kara’s arms until they’re both convinced everything is fine.

As they’re standing there calming down, the doors behind them open. Kara spins around so her body is between Cat and the doorway, hand already reaching for her bracelet before she hears a familiar voice.

“You see! As if it weren’t enough that your daughter flaunted procedure and flew through Argo’s skies like some primitive bat creature, here she is ignoring her courting restrictions! And in a holy site as well. Council, I must immediately demand that this sham of a courting process be discontinued. These two are not fit to bond before Rao.”

Orna’s voice is grating, and Kara almost spins around to face her and give the woman a good piece of her mind. Only Cat’s grip on her keeps Kara in check. Much more persuasive than memories of long lectures on Kryptonian stoicism.

“I believe that given the circumstances, a minor breach of the contact rule is entirely justified,” Alura says, coming to their defense when Kara gives her the opportunity to do so without speaking over her shouting daughter. “The embrace is one of comfort, not anything else. They have not pushed beyond what is proper.”

Orna’s response to that is barely civil, and Kara tunes out the sniping behind her to look down at Cat. “Why don’t we leave them to their fighting and investigation, huh?”

Cat nods instantly, finally pulling back from Kara’s arms. It puts a pout on Kara’s face, but she’ll deal with it. “That sounds like a wonderful plan. We can get you medical attention while they argue, that should give us plenty of time to make sure you’re okay.”

“Wait, Kara was injured?”

Unaware that their voices had carried, Kara and Cat spin to face the gathered Councillors. The move exposes the blood on Kara’s chest, and Alura pales. “Orna Nim-Ot, you can argue and debate propriety all you want, but I will insist you wait until we can call a full Council session. Right now my daughter is injured and required medical attention.”

Knowing it won’t do any good to protest, Kara wisely holds her tongue. Her mother has things under control, and with Cat there, she was heading for the doctors anyway. If it keeps Orna at bay for a few hours, that’s all the better.

San-Ul nods his agreement, waving for two guards to provide an escort. “We will meet tomorrow morning to discuss today’s events. Until then, all discussions of the courting will be silenced in respect of Kara Zor-El’s pain and actions here. That includes private speculation. If any word reaches the Council that this matter was spoken of before then, the speakers will find themselves barred from all further discussion and voting on the matter.”

If not for the level of support in the directive, Kara would make a face at the thought of the Council voting on their relationship. As it is, she settles for being grateful it’s an ally leading the Council while Alura cannot. With such a harsh penalty, Orna and her own allies can’t risk disobeying. Even sounding too concerted in their protests tomorrow could bring the accusation they disregarded the order and talked between themselves overnight. Whether it could be proven or not, San-Ul could still remove them from the meetings.

“There’s a vehicle out front to take you to the nearest medical center.”

One of the guards had returned during the pronouncement, and Alura quickly nods her thanks before moving to Kara’s side. The support isn’t necessary, the bracelet protected Kara from the worst of the damage, but it’s still appreciated. She doesn’t get to hug her mother enough when others are around, so she’ll take what she can get. Even if it’s only temporary until she’s healed.

Sliding into the vehicle, Cat quickly settles next to her. Whether it gives Orna and her crew more ammunition against them or not, Kara doesn’t care. Not after today. And she has a sneaking suspicion that Cat doesn’t either.

What that means, they’ll have to decide later. Right now, Kara’s got another appointment.


	11. Chapter 11

Waiting in front of the Council chamber, Kara feels more secure than she has in weeks. And more relaxed, as well. After yesterday, Alura hadn’t had any problems with them sharing a bed. She’d made enough vague comments to ensure they both understood, then retired early to give them privacy. Not to mention provide plausible deniability for herself.

As a result, Kara’d gotten the best night of sleep she’d had since landing on Argo, and she’s pretty sure Cat agrees. Even if they’d done nothing more than hold each other, Cat still worried about Kara’s recovery without her powers, it felt right. They weren’t separated by customs and traditions anymore, no matter how willingly they’d gone along with it before.

They’d woken early, and spent the extra hours discussing a plan for today. It relied heavily on what they’d learned the afternoon before, and Kara was once again reminded of the weight her House carried on Argo. Being caught, and therefore shamed, had the shooter spilling everything as soon as he faced Alura.

So now Kara and her family are armed with more knowledge than the Council, and more drive to see things done their way than even Orna can muster. Not to mention a plan that Kara knows is foolproof.

All in all, it makes for a relaxed mood waiting for the Council to bring them in.

“Kara, are you sure of this?”

Alura isn’t as convinced the plan will work, but then Kara’d expected that. It doesn’t much matter whether she believes or not, she’d given her permission and promised to do everything she can to make sure it succeeds. That’s all they need from her today, just to stand there and  _ look  _ convinced.

“It will work.”

It’s Cat that answers, not Kara, but Alura nods anyway. She knows it’s their plan, not just Kara’s, and Cat is just as certain as Kara that it’s their best bet.

Not to mention it plays right to each of their strengths.

Any other questions have to wait, as the doors swing open in front of them. There’s no more time for debate, then have an audience waiting for them.

Striding in, Kara puts every bit of her Supergirl confidence into her stride. She might be wrapped in the traditional dress of Krypton, but she carries herself as if she’s back in her suit. The air of power and assurance radiating from her is clear, and she can practically see some of the Council members shifting their votes in her favor after the demonstration.

But equally compelling, and in Kara’s eyes far more important, is Cat’s walk. It’s one of Kara’s favorites, very clearly spelling out that Cat is in no mood to take anyone’s shit today. It’s a stride well known in CatCo, able to send interns scurrying for the doors as soon as they catch sight of her. It promises retribution, and even the Councillors pick up on that.

“Welcome, Alura Zor-El, and welcome Kara Zor-El and her courted, Catherine Grant.” San-Ul is in full formal mode today, likely in response to his own planning. He’s not a stupid man, by any means. He knows Orna and her people will be pushing hard for the response they want, and the House of El will push back. “Kara Zor-El, the Council is grateful to see you well and whole after yesterday’s cowardly attack.”

Stepping forward, Kara gives a bow to San-Ul, before offering a much shallower one to the rest of the Council. It’s carefully choreographed to meet the bare minimum of respect required for the Council, and no more. They aren’t here to play on the defensive any more.

“Thank you, Councillor, for your well wishes. Your concern for my health is inspiring, and I am grateful for the care you have shown me.”

There are a few mutterings on the edge of Kara’s ability to hear, even with her bracelet already on its lowest setting. Charging up from there is much faster than charging from nothing, and Kara wants to be prepared. She even has the spare bracelet on her other arm, just in case she needs the continual power, or enough to push her to full power. They aren’t anticipating that much of a reaction, but they are here to push the Council. They’re ready for anything.

“I wonder, however. Given the arguments and dislike from this Council for my courting, whether the reaction would be the same were it my intended who was hurt yesterday. Would your well wishes be the same, Councillors?”

San-Ul is gaping at them, obviously not expecting the direction of Kara’s comments. Not even the full bow of respect she’d offered him earlier seems to help. He’s still thrown by the anger in her voice.

“How dare you speak to the Council that way!”

Right on cue, Orna jumps into the fray. Kara’d known she couldn’t resist the opportunity to reprimand the disrespect. Just as she’d known San-Ul would need a moment to recover his bearings after Kara’s opening statements. They’d just needed to set things up, and buy enough time for Orna to start in.

“She dares, Councillor, because she knows it’s the truth.” Cat, for the first time, speaks up in the Council chamber. Her voice is sharp, well-practiced in the art of pointing out just how stupid someone is being. And now it’s the Council’s turn to hear it. 

“Since I landed here on a mission to build bridges between our people, you have looked down on me. Your stubborn pride and belief in Kryptonian superiority were clear in every encounter. I couldn’t even defend my relationship and love for Kara in this room, because in doing so I would turn many of you against us. How dare a mere human speak to you, after all?”

“Catherine Grant, there are protocols,” San-Ul tries to defend. It’s a good attempt at smoothing over the argument, but it’s doomed to failure.

“Protocols, maybe, but deeper than that there is hatred. Hatred and disgust for anyone not like you. Even though we look the same on the outside, virtually indistinguishable in a crowd, you still look down on humans. After all, what a backwards race we are. No interplanetary travel, no grand civilization with advanced technology. How could we compare to the grand Kryptonians?”

The sarcasm in Cat’s voice is cutting, and Kara glares at anyone who looks ready to interrupt. They might not like what she has to say, but by Rao they’re going to hear it.

“Your attitudes might be understandable,” she continues when Kara’s managed to glare the Council into keeping their silence. “Krypton has much to be proud of. Your accomplishments and technology are breathtaking. What you’ve done, even since the destruction of Krypton, is nothing short of amazing. But that does not give you the right to lord over everyone in the galaxy that isn’t you. Let alone someone who comes to you honestly, intending nothing more than to marry one of your own.

“And more than that, your position as Councillors demands you be fair-minded for the good of all Kryptonians. What good does it do, what purpose does it serve, if by holding such narrow-minded and hateful views yourselves, you spread such beliefs to your people? What accomplishment of civilization is it, then, that when a human was nearly able to complete every task you set, one of your own had to act out in violence? I wasn’t aware a cowardly attack on an unarmed woman was part of Krypton’s noble history.”

When Cat finishes, the room falls silent while the Councillors reel from the accusations. Nothing in their interaction with Cat would give any indication she has the ability to chastise them so completely, and they’re wholly unprepared to face her when she’s in this mode. Add to the fact she’d spoken near perfect Kryptonian the whole time, and Kara knows she’s thrown the Council.

As for herself, well, Kara’s finding self-control harder than expected. She loves when Cat is in full power mode, and it doesn’t get much more powerful than this. Staring down a ruling Council from a culture that isn’t hers and demanding they do better is a bold move. One Kara fully supports, but a risky one all the same.

“Nal-Ad acted alone,” Kara says, picking up where Cat left off before the Councillors can gather themselves. “He attacked both a member of House Kor and myself in his attempt to hurt or kill my intended. He did so because he felt the Council powerless to support their own views. That your hands were tied by tradition to stop what you all so clearly opposed. The words of Councillors here today were not quiet, nor were the views they held well-hidden. Nal-Ad acted alone, but he did not believe alone.”

“You would accuse Councillors of supporting such an attack?” Orna asks, bristling at the imagined accusation. “Not only do you allow this human here in our midst, not only do you announce your intention to sully our traditions by bonding with her, but you then accuse us of the same despicable action that saw Astra In-Ze and her husband banished to Fort Rozz?”

Even Kara is speechless at that one, and Orna looks momentarily shocked at her daring. They’d planned to push her far enough to get a reaction, but that was low. A deliberate attack on the House of El and their history, chosen entirely to score points. There wasn’t even any subtlety about it.

The entire Council doesn’t seem to know what to say. For the first time in Kara’s memory, they’re completely united. It’s in shock rather than any decision, but united all the same.

Then, “How dare you,” Alura starts, fury clear in her voice. “Kara Zor-El and Catherine Grant have spoken nothing but the truth. That the topic is uncomfortable for you is irrelevant to those truths. They made no accusations beyond our own complicity in attitudes that do nothing to strengthen Krypton. And in response, you bring up crimes committed so far in the past they are a dim memory. Are we to be judged by the actions of those long dead? Should we judge your worth, Orna Nim-Ot, by the actions of your ancestor Tol-Ot? If I remember correctly, he spent three lifetimes in Fort Rozz for his crimes.”

Proving her worth as Ambassador, however honorary and forgotten the title might be, Cat steps in before the Council session can go from stunned silence to outright battle.

“Oh, stop being ridiculous. Having pride in your House is one thing, but individual responsibility is far bigger than that. You have a dozen Houses represented here, are any of your Houses perfect? Never had a member that did anything wrong? We all know the answer to that, but it doesn’t matter. You’re standing here, the ruling body for Argo, and sniping at each other like children. It’s no wonder you dislike anyone who isn’t you, you even dislike yourselves! And look where it’s gotten you. A single city, floating in space and more dependent on hiding than security to keep yourselves safe. What future do you see for your people like that? Because if you can’t find a path forward that included trusting those of us who aren’t Kryptonian, this city is all the future your people have.”

Kara knows each and every one of the Councillors has worried about the future of Argo. It’s a constant thrum of anxiety within the city. Everyone old enough to understand the destruction of Krypton and the improbability of Argo’s survival has thought about the problem. But never before has anyone dared to put it in such clear perspective.

Trapped on a rock floating in space, the sole remaining bastion of Kryptonian life and culture was more vulnerable than anyone wanted to admit. Long-term, how could this be a solution? They’d rebuilt so much, but they didn’t have enough space for future generations. There was no expanding the city outward, upward, or downward. Nor could they increase their resources to support a larger population. No, the future of Krypton would have to come from outside the city.

“Councillors, as a people we find strength in our traditions and way of life,” Kara says, voice gentle after Cat’s rebuke. “They’ve guided our society for millenia, shaping our culture into what it is now. But we’ve let too much anger into that culture. Anger between our Houses, anger at the people we disagree with. And most drastically, anger at those who aren’t Kryptonian. And it was that anger and distrust that saw our people nearly wiped out when Krypton was destroyed. I hope it isn’t that same anger that sees Argo doomed, all because we could not change.”

With that, Kara turns and leaves the Council chamber, knowing without looking that Cat and Alura are following. The original plan was to spark a reaction from Orna and use her arguments to shame the Council into abandoning the restrictions on the courtship. But with all that was said, Kara knows it doesn’t matter what they decide about her relationship. Not if that’s all that changes.

Her people have a choice to make. Whether they make it now or later doesn’t matter, the moment is coming. And it’s one the Council has to make for themselves, no matter how much Kara wants to make it for them.

For now, they’ve said their piece. The Council will decide what they will, but that’s on them. Kara already knows what she plans to do, and it involves Cat every step of the way.


End file.
